Strange Turn of Events
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Someone's leaving gifts and love letters inside Inuyasha's locker. The gesture's sweet, but after a month of romantic words and generosity, Inuyasha's ready to see who's behind it. So he spies on his locker one day to see who's behind it . . . and gets the shock of his life. Inu x Sess. Not inucest. Implied Koga x Bankotsu.
1. Eye-Opener

**Title:** Strange Turn of Events

 **Disclaimer:** All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associates. I only own the plot. Therefore, I own nada and make nada.

 **Summary:** Someone's leaving gifts and love letters inside Inuyasha's locker. The gesture's sweet, but after a month of romantic words and generosity, Inuyasha's ready to see who admires him. So he spies on his locker one day to see who's behind it . . . and gets the shock of his life.

 **Pairings:** Sesshomaru/Inuyasha. Possible side pairings.

 **Rating: M**

 **Warning:** Urban AU! Possible sexual relations between males. Language. Humor. Slight drama.

 **Author's Rant:** This is inspired by **Secret Admirer** (Static Shock fic) written by **Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan.** I highly recommend it. It's too adorable. Don't throw stuff at me. I know I'm beyond overdo to update My Dreams and I swear I'm trying. Writer's Block is being a constant dark cloud over me when it comes to my old stories. But I thought I could tie you guys off with this short fic. I guesstimate it to be between 2-5 chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Eye-Opener**

* * *

It's a pair of wireless Dre Beats this time.

Inuyasha Miyaka studies over the custom design crimson dragon print spiraling around the handle and interior black. Beneath it is a portable red Pill—the latest edition to come with internal charging for cell phones. Inuyasha can't count how many times he's asked his mama to get him a set like this, but trust her to think anything remotely related to hoodlum activity meant negatively influencing his school ethics.

But for now he had his own free devices thanks to the generosity of a certain admirer.

Inuyasha happily hangs the Beats around his neck and stuffs the portable Pill in his knapsack. Oh the things he plans to do with this after school. He can already think of a list of songs to listen to during his next track meet. Before leaving, Inuyasha checks around the busy halls for a giveaway of his admirer's identity, but figures he'd have a bigger chance of spotting an elephant then recognizing the signs of who liked him. It could be a number of individuals bypassing him right now.

He wasn't popular, but he wasn't completely invisible either. Inuyasha maintained a neutral relationship with every type of student at Shikon High School since most of them grew up together from elementary and many of their moms always associated with one another at the PTA meetings and cake sales. Well, Inuyasha wouldn't say he got along with everybody. There were a fair few who knew how to work his last nerve, but it wasn't anything a threat couldn't cure. That didn't work for all of them though.

Hence the biggest annoyance of his life coming down the hall surrounded by his pack of cronies and fangirls. Sesshomaru Haru: Basketball Captain, Spanish Club President, and the biggest hunk of dick ever known to walk the planet. He's always been a world-class asshole, a straight evil ass motherfucka', but damn if he wasn't the finest demon to ever exist. Everything about the senior got Inuyasha's blood boiling like a pot of coffee for many reasons.

For starters, there's no denying that Sesshomaru's a walking Greek God. He deserves his own religious followers. He can melt wax in a cold room and that's saying something for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's tall and has this long silky silver hair that flows on airless currents. The ancient stripes and moon on his face adds a sort of exotic effect to his pale skin.

Now, when it comes to his body, Inuyasha can't even. The times the hanyou sophomore caught sight of Sesshomaru's well-defined chest, his sinewy arms and legs glistening in sweat from a good practice and that tight ass in Jordan jerseys. . . Fucking Hell, that dazzling bitch was perfect.

But Sesshomaru's jacked up attitude ruins everything—makes him uglier than a dead monkey in moonlight. And for Inuyasha, it's a crying shame for someone to be so gorgeous and the devil's biggest advocate.

Inuyasha adverts his eyes to the side to avoid looking Sesshomaru in the face because the last thing he wants is to provoke the fool into slamming him face first against a wall of metal. Which hasn't happened lately. Sesshomaru hasn't really bothered him in the past few weeks. No shoves. No stealing his lunch trays. Not making Inuyasha do his homework. Not even a verbal threat to keep Inuyasha on his toes. Inuyasha wanted to count his blessings.

When the horde of seniors pass, Inuyasha finishes loading up the rest of his books for Biology and closes his door. The bell gives a warning chime for students to hustle to their classes. Inuyasha breaks into a quick jog upstairs to his class and finds Bankotsu waiting outside, bobbing his head to the beat of beat popping from his lips.

Upon seeing the hanyou approach, Bankotsu grins. "Yo' man, thought you were gonna ditch without telling me."

"Fat chance," Inuyasha says. "You clearly don't know my mama." Nothing gets over Izayoi Miyaka. She can smell a lie without a nose and see deceit without eyes. If she evens Inuyasha skipped out on class, the next time he blinks, he'll be looking around a hospital room.

"Whoa, check these out. Those are limited edition bro. How the Hell did you get a pair?"

Inuyasha couldn't help looking smug. "S' the price of being fine man. I tell ya, whoever's got the hots for me ain't sparing the dime."

"No kidding." Bankotsu taps each finger for every gift Inuyasha's got so far while they walked to their desks. "You got the new Jordans, the Fossil watch, some new Nikes for track, dude a flippin' Burberry Wallet, and the whole Golden Girls collection? You better lemme borrow those too. You know I love Blanche slutty ass."

Bankotsu is suddenly belted on the back of the head via Mrs. Kaede Sai's rough hand. "There'll be no potty talk in this class, Mr. Liang. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Bankotsu gawks angrily at the back of the whole woman's back and sinks low in his sit. "One-eyed ole hoe." He checks his hand to make sure he isn't bleeding and faces Inuyasha. "Anyway, I wanna envy you, but what if the person's ugly?"

Inuyasha shrugs. "It's what inside that counts."

"Fuck that—oh!" Bankotsu checks to see if their teacher heard him. When she continues writing on the marker board, he grins and continues. "Screw that. I can't see myself being with anybody below a seven. I got standards."

"It is what it is though. If I can catch whoever's leavin' me stuff, I'll know what to do from there. I mean, say if they are ugly as shit, don't mean we can't work something out."

"You're one brave son-of-a-bitch, bro 'cause I'll be damned if I let some donkey-face beast hang off my arm." The hit comes swift and painful this time. Bankotsu drops his forehead on the desk, cradling his sore face where Mrs. Kaede threw her eraser right on his nose. "That's child abuse!"

"And I'm suffering verbal assault from listening to your filthy language!" She snaps back. "Curse one more time Mr. Liang, and you'll be pulling afternoon retract!" She huffs and turns back to finish jotting down the rest of the lesson.

Bankotsu glares at Inuyasha's quiet laughter and throws a pencil at him. "I need to recommend her to Coach Muso. Her throwing arm's legend."

Inuyasha shakes his head at his best friend's antics and goes to open his book to the appropriate page. He reads over the few couple of paragraphs to freshen up on yesterday's lesson while absentmindedly fingering over his new gift. A large part of him _is_ _dying_ to know what his secret admirer looks like. He's never been too strung up on looks, but he could safely admit that there aren't a whole bunch of ugly people who attend this school. So, who is it that had the hots for him? It has to be someone who's got access to money. They either work after school or come from a wealthy background. That easily scratches off a number of candidates.

Throughout the rest of class, Inuyasha's mind is elsewhere, daydreaming over who his devoted fan is. Maybe one of the cheerleaders? Inuyasha wouldn't put it past Kagome being the one doing it. He heard through the grapevine that she had a thing for him. But he could have sworn she was dating Miroku and Kagome's not the kind of girl to cheat. The other girl would be Shiori, the cheerleader captain and damn if she didn't have body on her. Inuyasha almost hopes it is her. He's crushed on her off and on since the sixth grade.

"Psst, I said psst!"

Inuyasha annoyingly cuts his eyes towards Bankotsu. He lifts his eyebrow to acknowledge he's listening.

"Wanna do a stakeout?"

The hanyou's ears perk and he whispers. "Do what now?"

"Ya know, spy on your locker, stick around after school to see who's leaving you all of this stuff."

That . . . didn't seem like a bad idea. It'd make sense for his admirer to leave the gifts when the school's gone ghost. They could lurk around the corner by the stairwell. Nobody will notice them there. So, why not? He smirks and nods.

"Cool, we doin' this today?"

"Shoot yeah. I ain't got squat to do. This'll be interesting."

The pair pound fists and eagerly await the rest of the day out. The hours ticked by at a snail's pace too. Inuyasha was antsy throughout the rest of the school day. Each time a class ended, he'd powerwalk to his locker to grab his things—and sort of hope to find something new in his locker.

Each time, he wasn't disappointed. There were love letters discreetly shoved through the ridge openings, all written in blue ink cursive. Inuyasha tucked each one in his chest pocket, would wait until class starts, then ask to go to the bathroom to read over the notes. Inuyasha gushed and blushed over each one like a little girl.

 _Baby,_

 _I hope your day's going well. I thought about you all day. Everything about you drives me crazy. Your face, your hair, your personality, your body, you're so perfect. I never knew what a craving was until the day I realized how sexy you are. At night I dream about us. The way you'll one day share your love with me, how incredibly sensuous and deep it'll be. I'll savor every tantalizing caress; every pleasurable moan. I'm addicted to your scent, your walk, your swagger, your everything. You're my everything. I can't wait to hold you in my arms someday. You're my fantasy come true. Be mine one day, like I'll be for you._

 _Signed,_

 _Your One and Only._

This one is Inuyasha's absolute favorite. He sighs lovingly over the sweet words and hugs it to his chest. This is too much. He has to know who his _One and Only_ is. For a month he's dealt with this and out of respect, he didn't want to ruin the person's privacy. But he can't wait anymore. Inuyasha so desperately wants to know. And he fully intends to find out.

* * *

"I gotta tell ya man, had I known this shit would turn out borin', I wouldn't have came up with this idea."

Inuyasha looks over his shoulder. "Well, too bad now. You should've never brought it up 'cause I was fine not knowing who they were."

Bankotsu lets out a long, dry, frustrated sigh and repositions himself on the stair. They stayed after school, pretending to help Mrs. Kaede clean out her classroom. It provided them with the perfect alibi to any wandering teachers and faculty wondering why they hadn't gone home yet. It's been well over two hours since school let out and the only folks left here were the basketball team, the custodian workers, the teachers, and club members.

"What if they don't show up?"

"Then I'm gonna kick your ass outta principle," Inuyasha says simply. " I'm hungry as Hell. Shit, I could be at home right now eatin' my mama's baked spaghetti, but nah, I'm sitting here with your retarded ass."

"Fuck you," Bankotsu replies bored and the pair continue on with their stakeout.

Another thirty or so minutes zoom by with little activity in the halls. Once, Inuyasha saw the custodian lingering near his locker and almost started crying. If he found out his secret admirer is some crummy old crone like Mr. Miyoga, he didn't know what he'd do with himself. Luckily the old man keeps moping down the hall after polishing the locker doors. The next thing to happen was the school president Hojo stopping directly in front of Inuyasha's locker and digging around his book bag. Now, the book worm wouldn't have been Inuyasha's first choice, but he isn't bad to look at. His mama would certainly approve that's for sure. Alas, Hojo keeps it trucking after fishing out his car keys and whistling a happy tune as he left.

There were hardly any other suspects left in the school. Inuyasha was on the verge of giving up hope when the double doors leading to the gymnasium burst open. A handful of the basketball team emerged, talking loud and proud over the results of today's practice. Inuyasha motioned for Bankotsu to duck behind the stone railing as the team strolled on.

In the midst of the crew, Inuyasha's eyes immediately fall on Sesshomaru. He's smirking at something Koga Wolfe jokes over and joins in the group's in laughter. It's a contagious laugh too. Inuyasha's smiling, then catches himself and replaces it with his signature scowl. He watches over them carefully for any signs of one of them possibly being his secret admirer. If so, he would have hit the jackpot. Every single member of the basketball team is smoking. Koga Wolfe, Hoshiyomi Naga, Hiten Richmond, Hakudoshi Senko, Tskuyomaru Howell, and Ryura Knight were among the crew Sesshomaru usually kept company with and they were the ones traveling down the hall.

So far, none of them has stopped. Inuyasha's ears drooped as they all disappeared out the door. No one stopped. Disappointed, he lowers on the stair and blows out an irritated sigh. So much for this plan bearing fruit. He'd thought they were surely find out who was leaving him the gifts. Maybe they would have better luck if they tried tomorrow. There would be a whole new crop of possibilities since most of the clubs held meetings on Thursdays.

He makes to stand, but is immediately snatched down.

"The fuck—" he begins to snap, but is shushed. He blinks at Bankotsu, frowning questioningly at the guy's pale expression.

Bankotsu shakily raises a finger to his mouth. "Mannnnn, you won't believe this shit. . ." He gestures for Inuyasha to turn around.

The hanyou gulps. He's scared to now. Bankotsu's face is positively ghost stricken. Inuyasha's tempted to keep facing the opposite direction to keep the mystery a mystery, but Bankotsu wasn't having any of that. He roughly twists Inuyasha's head around to face the hall.

Inuyasha is struck mute. He can't breathe. He can't hear. Can't see beyond the individual kissing the envelop that's stuffed inside his locker. Inuyasha's back slams against the stairwell's stone rail, petrified. His heart raced at Mach five speed, close to shutting down his life. Inuyasha clutches at his chest, breathing set above average repetitions because why in the fucking Hell did he just see this evil ass motherfucka' pushing his love-felt messages inside Inuyasha's locker?

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh God," Inuyasha groaned, blinked, then quickly shuffled around to see if his admirer—no, damn that. His evil twisted ass bully was still there. Nope, he was gone. Long gone. Inuyasha sunk all the way to the floor, covering his face, chanting a miserable, "No, no, no, no, no, nooooooo!"

Bankotsu made a cross over his chest and kissed it to the ceiling. "Jesus take the wheel, I can't even with this one." The human shakes his head pitifully at his best friend's dilemma. He can count his lucky stars that he's never been on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's abuse, but he's been there to help Inuyasha recover from each incident. "Bro. . . Sesshomaru?"

Fucking Hell, Inuyasha was still reeling. Nothing beyond the scope of reality could have prepared him for this load of bullshit. Sesshomaru? This fool hated his guts, the very air he breathes. Shit, the guy used to smack Inuyasha around for walking on the same dirt as him. Now he suddenly catches himself trying to be this love-struck Romeo.

Nah, to hell with that shit.

"Fuck this shit I'm out, no thanks." Inuyasha gathers his belongings and makes a fast beeline for the backdoor. He wasn't going to risk possibly running into Sesshomaru on the way out. He circles around the whole school, walks down the track path, then goes up the hill to the parking lot.

A trip he traveled alone because Bankotsu didn't care how fucked up his reality was. Inuyasha climbs inside his best friend's care, reclines the passenger's seat and wallows the rest of the trip home.

The fucking biggest asshole of the century is his secret admirer. Ain't this a bitch?

* * *

 **TBC: To those of you who may be interested, I'm always working on a Bagheera/Shere Khan fic that I sincerely hope you'll give a shot once it's posted. I recommend reading the one-shot first since the story will be a sequel to it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll correct my mistakes after work. Thanks for reading. More to come soon!**


	2. Oblivious

**Author's Rant:** Thank you guys all so very much for not giving up on me. You're truly inspirational! I can't properly express my gratitude. I'll do my best not to let you down. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Oblivious**

* * *

Today was already off to a crummy start.

The events from yesterday still jumbled around in Inuyasha's mind like tennis balls. He thought discovering his secret admirer would add a kind of brighter, sunnier look upon the world. Now, it couldn't be dark and gloomier. Returning to school to deal with his new wealth of knowledge just didn't sit well with him anymore. Especially knowing that Sesshomaru is the one fondling inside Inuyasha's locker and leaving behind the presents.

Inuyasha's stomach gave a nasty lurch and gurgle. He hadn't had the urge to eat this morning and skipped out on breakfast. No matter how irritated his gut had been feeling, he still should've ate something. But the images of Sesshomaru forbid any attempts at keeping his food down. He wasn't sick from fear. Hardly. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's bully, but that didn't mean the hanyou never stood up for himself. They'd gone at blows before—though Sesshomaru naturally being the taller, more toned asshole meant he usually came out on top in their bouts.

Inuyasha's queasiness is more along the lines of ill dread. Yeah, that suits it better. Ill, hot dread twisting and raveling itself into a thick knot of nerves at the pit of his stomach. Inuyasha knew today was scheduled to begin like any other.

The routine is like this.

He arrives to school via the bus and takes the long walk up to the school. Some of the students make a beeline to the student parking to meet up with friends or family until the bell rings. Meanwhile, he and the rest of the horde of walkers make their way to the front of the school, which happens to be a popular spot for everybody. For security purposes, all entrances save for the front are locked to avoid any illegal trespassing. That meant Inuyasha has no choice, but to weave his way through the cliques of high profile boys and girls who hang around the front portico.

To reiterate, Inuyasha has no problem with the social media posses. He knew most of them and even stopped to kill time talking to a few of them until the school bell chimed. The only thing is, he'd do that on the days Sesshomaru is either late for school or absent, which isn't often. Today, Inuyasha isn't so lucky.

Sesshomaru stands out like a glowing beckon, sitting on the stone ledge, laughing loud and obnoxiously to whatever. Probably wasn't even that funny. The stupid dick just likes to draw attention to himself.

Inuyasha's signature scowl is already set in place the instant his foot touches the first step. And it's almost like Sesshomaru has an internal alert system to let him know whenever the hanyou's around because he stops all activities to train his attention on him to make fun of his ears or how he's dressed—which for today is a simple v-neck red shirt with the word LEGEND stamped across the front, a pair of low riding acid stained blue jeans and some black Reeboks.

For the brief while Inuyasha did look at Sesshomaru, he saw him wearing a sleeveless black and grey pullover with a pair of oversized torn shorts loosely belted around his hips. A silver chain is connected on a belt hoop, draping limply by his side and a Shaq autographed basketball is tucked beneath his armpit. He has all of his long hair combed back into a thick plait and his banes slicked off his face. He looks good. Real good. Fuck a good. He looks fucking delectable with his ropy arms casually crossed in his lap.

When Sesshomaru stops, so does the rest of his audience to see what has their flawless entertainer so entranced. That arrogant grin of his has always left Inuyasha feeling pissed and intrigued in the same sitting. Inuyasha's on the receiving end of that expression every day and this one's no different. When he's seen, the hanyou keeps right on climbing the stairs.

Sesshomaru openly stares at him with a hawk-like fierceness to match his crooked smirk. It's the kind of face that says he has no intentions of letting Inuyasha slide by without harassment. But Inuyasha's perfectly content to ignore the asshole, even if his stomach's doing summersaults.

"I know you didn't just walk past without speakin'?" Sesshomaru's deep voice puts an instinctive halt to Inuyasha's stride, making him cringe and growl under his breath.

Inuyasha blows out, cuts his sides to the side and says, "Sup Koga, Hoshiyomi, Hiten, y'all a'ight?"

The trio snickered. Koga jerks his chin towards Inuyasha in greeting. "We good man. Just chillin' for real." Koga sneaks an amused glance at Sesshomaru's face. "I forgot you were invisible."

"Fuck you," Sesshomaru snarks and hops off the ledge to cut off Inuyasha's path. He's already a full head taller than Inuyasha, but he likes being able to add some height to increase his intimidating presence. He bends over and gets right in Inuyasha's face with a long, sideways grin. "Didn't ya mama teach you to respect your elders?"

Inuyasha sighs in exasperation and turns his head to the side. "Gon' on somewhere Sesshomaru. S' too early for your shit today."

"Whoa, ho, ho, ho, since when didja grow a pair?"

"Since when did you forget to brush?" Inuyasha puts an exaggerated crinkle on his nose and takes a step back. "Jesus dude, worship Colgate. It _is_ your friend."

Koga throws his head back and gives a throaty cackle, slapping his knee.

"Shut up, Koga!" Sesshomaru snaps. "You always laughin' at stupid shit. This is why I don't claim your dumbass in public!"

Koga laughs harder. "Don't pitch a fit with me 'cause someone else toldja your breath smells like rotten cabbage!"

"Man, who got served the ole ' _it's not me, it's ya breath'_ line just last week?"

"Ha, you just mad your breath hit this boy's soul."

Inuyasha finds himself smirking at the two bickering, wondering how their friendship managed to last since kindergarten. All they ever do is argue and insult one another. No better than a pair of brothers. But Inuyasha thinks he has a chance to get out of dodge and tries to sneak by Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru shoots out his arm in the same direction Inuyasha goes, effectively cutting him off again. "Goin' somewhere?"

"What the Hell do you want from my life, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha drawls, annoyed. He steps to the other side. So does Sesshomaru. This time, Inuyasha does look at him and glares. "Let me pass!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Now!"

"Annnnnt, wrong!"

Inuyasha tries two more times, nose twitching at the smell of Axe Body Wash assaulting his nostrils. "Fuckin' move Sesshomaru, damn!"

"Make me."

Inuyasha's blood starts to boil from the overwhelming vibes of dominance and sexiness falling off Sesshomaru like heat waves and from the older demon being such a damn problem. The longer hanyou stands here watching Sesshomaru behave this way leaves Inuyasha more stunned by the second that this is the same guy who's been proclaiming his undying affections. He must've been hallucinating yesterday.

"You either move or I toss ya ass like a salad," Inuyasha warns.

Sesshomaru's hazel eyes narrow dangerously. His basketball's abandoned by his foot and suddenly he has Inuyasha shoved against the stone ledge, fist clutching the front of his shirt. Inuyasha's eyes widen from shock, then glint with rage.

Sesshomaru leans in impossibly close, pressing his wall of wiry muscles to Inuyasha's like a puzzle piece. "I dunno who the Hell you think you are, but ya better recognize who you're talkin' to."

Inuyasha wanted so much to tell the fool off from A to Z, but the smell of him is tantalizing. Fuck, _the feel_ of him has Inuyasha's heart throbbing like a jackhammer. Absorbing the press of Sesshomaru's body has Inuyasha left dumbfounded for all of ten seconds before the situation comes reeling home and he roughly pushes the other off of him.

"Why don't you leave me the fuck alone?!" Inuyasha shouts loud and clear in Sesshomaru's face and stalks by without being stopped this time. He makes it to the door, but pauses at the sound of Sesshomaru cracking up.

"No dice, baby boy. I'm gonna fuck with cha 'till we're old and grey!"

Inuyasha shakes his head. "I swear to God . . ." He wants to pull his hair out by the roots. No one can get under his skin the way Sesshomaru does. In fact, Inuyasha can't think of a time anyone's ever accomplished the level of irritability Sesshomaru puts Inuyasha directly after an encounter.

And to think that this motherfuckin' piece of shit asshole is supposed to be his secret admirer? Inuyasha groans. So much for dreaming for his fantasy prince or princess. He winds up getting the villain. The hanyou swings his knapsack around to discard the books from last night's homework in his locker to exchange for first period's Western Civilization. As he puts in the code, he can't help the subtle anticipation in his gut from wondering what may be inside of his locker this time.

Sure enough, he's not disappointed. Inside are three fully bloomed red roses and a CD collection containing the greatest hits from Prince, Anita Baker, Patti Labelle, and his secret weakness, the Temptations Merry Christmas set. How in the Hell does Sesshomaru even know about Inuyasha's old school tastes in music? No one knew that except his mama and Bankotsu. So either Sesshomaru's got himself a spy or he's doing the spying himself.

Not lingering too much on the idea, Inuyasha carefully stuffs the CDs in his locker as he found them and gathers his books for class. He'll see about figuring out what to do about his information regarding Sesshomaru later.

* * *

Lunch hour finally arrives for Inuyasha's grade level. After earning a B on a pop quiz he's in a fairly good mood to listen to Bankotsu vent over his dramas in Economics. He joins Bankotsu out in the courtyard under one of the property magnolia trees, sharing a pile cold cut sandwiches and plain chips purchased from the lunch store.

"So then she says," Bankotsu pitches his voice several octaves higher to mimic his last teacher. "' _None of you can comprehend the level of stress we teachers go through. You have nowhere near the amount of work we do.'._ So I say, Dude you signed up to be a teacher, OK? It's in your job description to do that stuff. You get paid to be here. Me? I'm forced to be here against my will. Blah, blah blah. So now I got three days of afternoon retract for exercising my right to free speech."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "One of these days you're gonna learn silence is golden."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Won't be today though. Or tomorrow or. . . nah, I won't ever learn." Bankotsu polishes off his third sandwich and stuffs a handful of chips in his mouth. He scans over the courtyard, settling into a quiet moment.

Inuyasha watches him watch the students and notices how Bankotsu's eyes stray to the same place three times. Around the fourth fake glance, Inuyasha decides to find out who's got his loud mouth buddy's attention. He leans around just enough to look past Bankotsu's head to a group of seniors eating and chortling on the stone benches.

Now, if Inuyasha were a betting man, he'd place his money on Bankotsu eye-fucking Koga. Back when they arrived as freshmen, it was practically love at first sight for the human and who could blame him?

Koga's tall and has this long, sinfully gorgeous black hair that he keeps bound in a high ponytail. Of the basketball players, he's the friendliest, most down to earth and hilarious. He has expressive, sky blue eyes, and a hypnotic kind of stare that can leave anyone weak in the knees. He's just as muscular as Sesshomaru and wears it well. Whenever he's around others, he has a knack for bringing humor and cheer. Plus his smile's incredibly contagious. One of the reasons why Bankotsu can't currently look away. Koga's got one of his trademark smiles on now, and before long, lets loose his deep, bellowing laugh.

Inuyasha plucks a pebble off the ground and pops it against Bankotsu's ear.

"Ow, bitch," he snaps, rubbing tenderly over his ear. "What gives dude?"

"You're a trip."

"The Hell did I do now?"

"Go talk to him."

"Talk to who?"

Inuyasha sucks his teeth. "Koga, stupid!"

Bankotsu chuckles awkwardly and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good right here, thanks."

"You're a chump."

"Call it whatcha want, but I like my heart uncrushed."

"Pussy."

"Skank."

Inuyasha crumbles the plastic wrapping off his sandwich and takes a bite, glaring bored at his best friend until he swallows. "We've known this dude since pre-school and ya haven't say a single word to 'im. Us true men like to call men like you dickless."

"This comin' from the same fool who hasn't confronted Sesshomaru? You're a real role model."

Inuyasha almost choked. "I don't have shit to say to that bitch. He's been a pain in my ass since we played in the mud. The fuck I gotta say to his ass? I don't even like him!"

"Uh-uh, yeah."

"I don't!" Inuyasha insists and takes a vicious bite of his sandwich.

He certainly doesn't like Sesshomaru. No way on this green earth. Sure, he could admit that the dude's fine as wine, but that's the extent of that. Anytime that bitch walks into a classroom, the temperature drops below Artic levels. Being sexy doesn't excuse anyone from having a pleasant attitude. So Inuyasha feels justified in his reason for procrastinating his talk with Sesshomaru. What's the rush anyway?

"Besides," Bankotsu mumbles after a few moments of silence. "Koga's spoken for. S' already got arm candy."

Inuyasha's ears perk at that. "Who told you that?"

"Nobody. I saw her myself. Some red head chick name Ayame . . ."

"Oh. . ." Fuck that's messed up. Inuyasha had no idea. Now he felt bad. He reaches over to cup Bankotsu's shoulder and squeezes. "Sorry man. My mouth runs faster than I think."

"Fuck it." Bankotsu shrugs, balls up his thrash and stands. "S'all good. This saves me the pressure of confessing my undying love to a guy who's already got a piece. Anyway, whatcha got goin' on after school?"

Inuyasha stands as well, stretching his arms. "Well, me _and_ you were supposed to be studyin' with Sango and Miroku, but I'm not tryin' to be the third wheel with those two since you got retract." The rest of the uneaten sandwiches are collected and placed inside their shop bag. Inuyasha slings the lunch over his shoulder and motions of them to head to their next class.

They reach the veranda walking toward lower D Hall. It's the fastest route to their lockers and they wasted enough time waiting until the last minute to savor lunch period. The pair are discussing plans for the coming weekend when Inuyasha feels a sharp tug at his bag. The sudden pull makes him stumble and loose his grip. He manages to catch himself before kissing the floor and whirls around to see what caused his near face-paint.

Inuyasha gawks. "Sesshomaru!" He growls angrily, seeing the senior demon stuffing one of the sandwiches in his mouth.

"Thanks for lunch, baby boy!" Sesshomaru throws the deuces over his shoulder and continues on his way to join the others.

Inuyasha's face flushes deep red. The absolute nerve! He wanted to save those for later. No way in Hell he's letting that dick get away with this. He makes to stomp after him until Bankotsu swiftly grabs his arm and pulls Inuyasha in the other direction.

"Nah, no way. No need for both of us to be bored to death with Mr. Totosai."

"Fuck that, I'm gonna paint my face in his blood. He stole our sandwiches!"

"Chill out, we got them for a discount anyway."

"Yeah, but, but, he. . . Ugh!" Inuyasha mournfully watches Sesshomaru take a huge bite out of one of the roast beef choices he had specifically saved for himself and sighs, defeated. Inuyasha snatches his arm away and shoves his hands in his pockets. Both his ears curl flat to his skull as he takes the lead to their lockers, beyond lived. Bankotsu fights to hold back a smile after casting a knowing smile at Sesshomaru's back.

He can't believe how oblivious these two are.

* * *

Now, out of their jolly band of ballers, no one knew Sesshomaru better than Koga and Koga recognized attraction when he saw it. Sesshomaru's never been the kind of guy to waste his time bothering to talk to anyone unless they benefitted him in some way, shape or form. Prime example being the way Sesshomaru dealt with their friends. If one could call them that. More like school associates since they rarely hang out after school, Koga being the only exception. They had a brotherly connection that extended beyond pre-school.

Sesshomaru confided in Koga about everything except the painfully obvious thing taking place right before the wolf demon's eyes. And that was Sesshomaru overly antagonizing that puppy eared hanyou Inuyasha for the simple fact that he has a crush on the kid. Sesshomaru's never went out of his way to be noticed by anyone simply because he didn't have to. He could walk into a room and all eyes magnetically fell on him. But when it comes to Inuyasha, it's like a game of cat and mouse. Inuyasha always tries his best to avoid Sesshomaru like the plague, but Sesshomaru simply can't have that and gets a pleasure out of annoying the hanyou.

Koga will admit in the beginning that it was understandable why Sesshomaru messed with Inuyasha when they were in elementary and middle school. The kid was the shortest, fluffiest and damn near too adorable to ignore. His big ole gold puppy dog eyes practically begged for bullies to come torture him. Koga hadn't been too innocent about it either, but mellowed out as he got older.

Eventually even Sesshomaru grew bored with messing with Inuyasha during their last year of middle school and put more of his focus into playing B-Ball. He hadn't lain eyes on Inuyasha in two years. So when the kid finally arrives as a freshman last year, that little scrawny pipsqueak duckling grew into a fucking eagle. Damn a swan. He grew up and out, with muscles to spare and a nice, thick ass. None of the matured bullies could ignore the change and agreed amongst themselves how fine Inuyasha has become. But it's like lightning struck Sesshomaru with the motivation to reenact his elementary days and he's been that way ever since.

Koga can only shake his head as his best friend came cradling the bag of sandwiches Koga saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu eating earlier. "Why do you love pissin' the pup off so much?" he asks, already knowing the real answer won't be revealed.

"Why else? S' something to do, duh." Sesshomaru tosses a sandwich to Koga and hops on the table top to finish off the one he had in hand.

Koga lightly tosses the plastic wrapped sandwich from hand to hand, lightly rocking his head. "Ya know what I think?"

"Nope and I don't care to know."

"I think if ya keep fuckin' around with 'im that kid's gonna wind up hatin' your ass for real."

Sesshomaru ticks his teeth uncaringly. "So? You mean he doesn't already? I _feed_ off his anger. Shit's pretty funny." Sesshomaru snickers before digging around the bag for another sandwich.

Koga shrugs. "I'm just sayin', I know you don't hate 'im the way you portray. No way in Hell someone puts that much effort into pestering someone like that unless you like 'im."

"I just told you it's outta boredom," Sesshomaru sharply defends. "I just like gettin' on his nerves. Nothing more."

Koga narrows his eyes over Sesshomaru's shoulder when he sees the sophomore pair lingering in the hall and grins mischievously. "Is that right?"

"Hmm mmm," Sesshomaru mumbles around a mouthful.

"Cool!" Koga slips off the table, dusts off the back of his jeans and straightens out his black graphic shirt. "Guess he's up for grabs then."

"Who?" Sesshomaru looks back, sees nothing, and then turns his head to Koga heading toward the veranda. He shrugs it off and keeps on eating.

Koga hasn't had any fun all day and feels entitled to fix that quota. So, since Sesshomaru wants to play the part of ignorant Romeo, Koga would be honored to make him the resulting entertainment. The wolf demon jogs over toward Inuyasha and Bankotsu, slowing his pace just long enough to check and see if Sesshomaru's looking.

Sure enough, Koga has his full attention. He grins devilishly and hastens his stride to wrap both of his arms around Inuyasha and Bankotsu's necks. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen, what's crackin'?" he warmly purrs. He playfully nuzzles Inuyasha's cheek and pulls Bankotsu close to his side. "So what's goin' on this evenin'? A couple a sexy boys like you gotta have somethin' planned, yeah?"

Inuyasha's rich laugh echoes out, joined by Bankotsu's quieter chuckles. "I'm studyin', but my boy here has retract. His usual after school activity."

"Fuck you, Yash."

"My, my, my, such harsh language comin' from such a pretty mouth." Koga smirks at the dark blush glowing over the young human's tan skin. "What's the matta' sweetie? Never had a wolf shine a light on ya before?"

"Well, I mean, ya know, I can be a lil' mouthy, and uh, off, I mean it's all, uh cool . . . a-and stuff."

' _That's too cute_ ', the wolf demon thinks. He'll set aside some time to chat with this one later.

Koga mentally counts his and sneaks a peek over Inuyasha's head. He wants to cackle like a witch. He hasn't seen Sesshomaru look so pissed off. His shoulders are squared off like a boxer and his glare's so lethal, it's a wonder Koga hasn't combusted into flames.

"Yum, which of you's got on the cologne?" Koga digs his nose into Inuyasha's neck and does the same to Bankotsu. "Hm, mm, mm ya smell good enough ta' eat." Koga checks a second time and is gratified to see some action.

Sesshomaru starts in a slow stroll in their direction, food bag dropped on the ground, long forgotten. His gait's stiff, his stride strong and purposeful.

' _Right, and he says he doesn't have a thing for the boy_.' Koga keeps on with the act, whispering in Inuyasha's ear while tickling a finger under Bankotsu's chin. It's not until Sesshomaru's dangerously close that Koga figures he's played Casanova long enough.

"So, the next time you two chill after school, be sure to add me in the plans, cool?" He grins evilly, then presses a loud, obnoxious kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "Uh, I'll check y'all later. Holla!" With a loud smack to Bankotsu's ass, Koga breaks off into a rapid sprint down the hall. Inuyasha covers his cheek, shocked while Bankotsu cradles his tender ass cheek.

In the next second, Sesshomaru shoots past the two, arms pumping, long legs galloping down the hall after Koga. "Get your bitch ass back here, Koga!"

"Like shit I will. I love my life!" Koga calls back and takes a sharp turn to the right, praying he makes it out of this alive. He accomplished what he wanted to know. The big guy isn't fooling Koga now, but after what Koga just did there's no way Sesshomaru's going to let this slide.

Back a good ways away, some of the students don't understand what the commotion was all about, but none were as confused as Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

Inuyasha arches and eyebrow and asks, "You know what that was about?"

Bankotsu blinks after the pair and flinches when he hears a distant smack followed by a shout. "Not a clue."


	3. Loud and Clear

**Author's Rant:** You guys are truly too much. You deserve the world and more. I'll proof read later. Thanks so much. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Loud and Clear**

* * *

So much happened in the span of forty-five minutes, that Inuyasha's head is still spinning from the aftermath. Not only will he suffer the wrath of a scorn woman once he gets home, but also deal with the fact that he would miss out on the school pep rally. Today was their basketball team's home game, right before the semifinals and he was going to be forced to miss it. . . All because of the stupid, immature, fucked up antics of some fools who didn't know how to keep their personal problems freaking personal. How he even ended up in this mess still boggles him.

Inuyasha glances over his shoulder, scowling something fierce at the two responsible for landing him in this mess: Sesshomaru and Koga. The only upside is that he didn't have to be around these two by himself. It sucks Bankotsu got dragged into it, but he should be used to having after school retract by now.

Here's what happened. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It all began with Bankotsu conjuring up this dumb idea to confront Sesshomaru with proof. Inuyasha knew directly telling Sesshomaru that he's on to him wouldn't really work unless they had evidence, but he didn't know of any way to get it. Bankotsu did and it involved breaking fifteen school rules all at once.

The plan starts off simple. Since Inuyasha and Bankotsu didn't share the same second class period, they could simultaneously excuse themselves to the bathroom. Both could only spare ten minutes to perform the next phase of their plan, which Inuyasha recalls being one million percent against.

"I don't like this," Inuyasha murmurs, poking his head around the corner of the hall. No signs of any teacher or students, thankfully. "I really, _really_ don't like this."

Bankotsu sucks his teeth and glares over his shoulder. "Hey, if ya wanna be the one pickin' the lock, feel free to tag me out and I'll play watchman."

"If we get caught, that's gonna be my ass," Inuyasha hisses angrily. "Yours too. Lest you forgot your mama's 'bout as crazy as Freddy after baby booties!"

Bankotsu plucks vigorously at the clip bolt in Sesshomaru's locker door. "Yo' lay off, alright? My mama's saner then yours!"

"Like shit dude. Auntie Kagura annulated you with a cliff hanger for getting a C in class."

"So? That's tame. Aunt Izayoi chased after you with a gun when you called her by her first name. And for the record, I'm on her side with that one. You lost your rapid ass mind talkin' outta your neck that day."

"Shh, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, almost . . . got . . . it. . ." _CLICK_ "Done!" Bankotsu plucks out his pick and unhooks the latch to the locker.

"Finally," sighs Inuyasha. "Lemme peek, you watch now."

Bankotsu switches places with him. If either of them would know what kind of proof to find, Inuyasha would recognize it first. The hanyou doesn't waste time, scanning the locker for clues. He looked over it first in case something randomly popped out in the well kempt space. For a guy who spends so much time making sure he's flawless, he keeps a very organized locker. All his books, folders, binders and notebooks are stacked parallel from thinnest to thickest. On the top shelf is a small collection of small size Gatorades and water bottles. A couple of the school scarves, colored crimson, gold and black, are hanging off metal hooks to the side, the interior wall paper is lined with pictures and posters of LeBron James, Michael Jordan, Kevin Durant, Carmelo Anthony, Dirk Nowitzki, Scotti Pippin and Shaq.

Inuyasha shakes his head when his eyes fall to a mirror glued to the back of the locker door too. He should've none he'd find definite proof of Sesshomaru's vainness, but the hanyou does use it to check the condition of his ears just in case they looked a tad on the fluffy side. Then he sighs. Nothing out of the ordinary inside it. Not at first glance, but he'd feel a little invasive if he digs deeper.

"Dude, what's up?" Bankotsu hisses impatiently. "Did you find anything?"

Inuyasha rubs behind his neck, lips pressed into a worried line. "Nah, not yet. . . Bank, we might need to abort. I don't feel right movin' through Sesshomaru's stuff."

"You say that _after_ I leave my fingerprints on this dude's locker?!" Bankotsu lowers his voice, checks their surroundings, and then turns blazing blue eyes on his friend. "You complete asshole. We're not abortin' anything. I bet if the tables were turned Sesshomaru would've wrecked your locker!"

The hanyou still didn't look like he wanted to continue. Bankotsu sighs heavily, rolling his eyes.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, you can pray about it later. We'll go to church Sunday, even go to three o'clock for extra forgiveness, then all will be good. See? God'll forgive you. He has to. If he doesn't, we can always try Buddha."

Inuyasha smiles a little. He waves off the dark haired human and goes back to his mission. There's apprehension while he lightly moves aside some of the binders. If they're caught there's bound to be a month's worth of retract or worse, suspension. But a slight thrill runs through him at the prospect of finding some kind of indication behind Sesshomaru's feelings. And Inuyasha thinks he's found it when he moves aside a couple of coffee mugs to find one with his name neatly painted along the curvature.

The cheesiest smile tugs on his lips as Inuyasha pulls the decorative ceramic mug out to admire. It's gorgeous. The design's a glossy dark brown and smooth to the touch with a mixed lavender, blue, and green glazed spillage-like eruption spewing from the top. This is so thoughtful. Inuyasha inspects it around, looks inside and turns it upside down. That's where he finds a fine cursive message made out to him.

 _My love for you is overflowing._

 _Think of me whenever you take a sip. Cozy up to the warmth of your drink and know my love burns so much hotter._

 _I love you Inuyasha._

Butterflies tickled inside Inuyasha's belly. In an instant, all negative opinions about Sesshomaru evaporate. But just briefly. He wants to linger on the feelings put in him, but Inuyasha realizes he's overstayed his welcome and returns the mug to its rightfully place. Sesshomaru plans to give it to him anyway. Inuyasha can wait until the right moment to claim it as his. He hurries to straighten out the small mess he made, righting all the slanted stacks and papers. Then his eyes notice a small dark blue book nestled in the furthest corner of the locker.

It's labeled READ and DIE. Frowning, he reaches forward, fingers grazing over the cover, but a sudden bolt of chills race up and down his spine. The words READ and DIE seem so damn definite. But curiosity chewed at his conscience like a piranha. Given the journal's size, its tattered appearance, the cover's fading color . . . if Inuyasha didn't know any better . . . His eyes grow to the size of tires.

"Yash'!" Bankotsu whispers frantically. "Let's go. Five-0 dude!"

Inuyasha snatches the little journal, stuffs it in his pocket and re-secures Sesshomaru's locker. There's no time for them to return to their classes. In a short panic, the pair jerkily look around for a hiding place. Five-0 stands for the school principal patrolling the halls. No way in Hell they're going to get caught idling in the hallway. Principal Yura didn't play the fiddle for anyone.

Inuyasha beckons for Bankotsu to follow him down the hall. They hurry along to the janitor's closet and squeeze inside. It's a tight fit and the inside stunk of bleach and disinfectant. Inuyasha felt faint and would have if Bankotsu hadn't grabbed him. They waited quietly for the telltale signs of clicking heels to past, Bankotsu squirming against the mop stick jammed in his side and Inuyasha struggling to keep his eyesight focused.

Seconds panned into minutes. Either the woman was sidetracked or got molasses in her ass, but Inuyasha was on the verge of saying 'fuck it' and getting caught. Nothing's worse than this. He couldn't stand being forced to suck in all of these fumes. It was leaving his head all fuzzy.

Suddenly there's a commotion outside, but no way it's from the principal. It's way too loud. Inuyasha perks up, pressing his ear to the door, Bankotsu leaning in to listen to and wait. Footsteps move with a quickness, growing louder and heavy. The sense of dizziness temporarily leaves Inuyasha's thoughts when voices join in the tangle of noisy footsteps.

 _". . . comin' this way man!"_

 _"We gotta hide."_

 _"Where? Oh! There, there, see if it's locked!"_

Inuyasha's grow wide when the door handle jiggles. No way. No, no, no, no, no.

The door yanks open.

He stares at Sesshomaru, positively horrified.

Sesshomaru looks him up and down in heightened surprise. "What the—" All words are cut off as he's shoved inside with Koga closing the door behind them.

"Why'd you hesitate, idiot? She almost saw us!" Koga snaps and makes to step back, but finds he's pressed against more than one body. He blinks stupidly and turns as much of his upper torso as he can around to see what in the name of Jesus is wrong with this picture.

He can scarcely make out Sesshomaru since he's closest, but the tiniest shifts and breathing alerts him to two other occupants hiding in the closet too. "Ya gotta be shittin' me. Who's that?" he hisses.

Inuyasha wanted to answer, by God he really wanted to.

But Sesshomaru's right there. He's right there. It shouldn't have been the first thing he noticed, being cramped in a one-person sized closet after all, but Inuyasha feels entitled to his lack of working brain cells. His senses were still on the fritz. It was becoming unbearably warm and . . . and . . . oh.

Inuyasha's eye shot open wide.

That was _definitely_ not a broom stick poking into his hip. It's too hefty and hot.

Then speedy realization slams home at the twisted, entangled state of their bodies. Inuyasha's side is pressed flush to the wall, his legs crossed at the knees and his left hand smashed between his chest and Sesshomaru's. His right hand is locked in the grip of Koga's thigh and Bankotsu's hip. Inuyasha could deal with most of it. Being forced to mold to every inch of Sesshomaru's perfectly sculpted physique was a challenge.

He's frozen in place, too nervous to breath in case it causes some unnecessary friction, and certainly too scared to move. Though he was courteous enough to stay still, Sesshomaru wasn't. His hands hadn't moved from when they absently landed on Inuyasha's side and the other cupped dangerously tight over his hip, both burning through the hanyou's clothes like a hot iron.

"Oh my God," Inuyasha whimpered quietly, pushing his face into the wall. This is too much. God help him, he was close to milking his damn pants!

Inuyasha blows out a harsh sign and catches the tale end of Koga speaking, ". . . you and Inuyasha doin' in here?"

Somewhere in the dark, Bankotsu's probably flushed to the roots of his hair. Poor thing. Seeing Koga at a distance is one thing. Being stuck in the closet with him with barely enough room to breathe is likely doing a number on Bankotsu's heart rate. Inuyasha would shake his head if it didn't guarantee his face would get smashed in Sesshomaru's neck.

"Well, we—we were uh, s-skippin'. Thinkin' of headin' to Mickey D's for a bite. But we saw, uh, Ms. Yura comin' and we jumped in here."

Good cover. Inuyasha hums his agreement to the story.

Sesshomaru gives a harsh grunt that shoots a gush of warm breath over Inuyasha's pointed ears. The hanyou's sure his face erupts in red and shoves his elbow into the guy's side. "Do you mind?"

"What?" Sesshomaru snaps and retaliates by pinching the hanyou's hip. "I gotta breathe and why the hell are you outta class anyway?"

"Why are you?" Inuyasha shoots back.

"None of your business. Ow, damn it, who's foot is that?"

"Mine!" Koga barks. "Quit steppin' on it."

"Fuck it, hold on. I gotta move."

Inuyasha squeaks when Sesshomaru encircles his long arms around the hanyou's waist and easily lifts him in an entirely different position. "W-what are you doing?"

"Makin' some room," Sesshomaru answers coolly and finishes with his maneuvering until indeed there is more space. But just for him.

Inuyasha's suffering his significantly increased and all he can do is stare, stiff with shock. His entire front is perfectly flattened to the wall, his face turned towards the door. Somewhere in Sesshomaru's brain, he came up with the idea that him holding Inuyasha from behind would provide adequate space. Sure it did to some degree, but now this was much too intimate. Thick knotted muscles were aligned from the back of the hanyou's knees and up to his shoulder blades and he could feel every single cord like a second skin.

His breathing slightly labored when Sesshomaru's hips gently dipped and his dick sandwiched right between Inuyasha's ass cheeks.

Right . . .

This wasn't going to work. Inuyasha squirms to shift his hips to the side so that Sesshomaru lower extremities dig into his butt instead of between. It's a mild improvement, but not enough. He needed to get the fuck out of here.

"How much longer we gonna stay in here?" he whispers. He thinks he sees Koga shrug in the dark, but can't be sure if it's him or Bankotsu. One of them is facing the door, the other is standing on or near the other.

Inuyasha drums his fingers on the way, slowly getting used to this awkward position. Then balmy air lightly blows over his ear. He gives Sesshomaru credit for not knowing he's doing it, but the next time the airflow comes a tad more forcefully, sending powerful shockwaves throughout Inuyasha's body.

"Do you mind?" he hisses. "Stop blowing on my ears!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru whispers heatedly. "I gotta breathe."

"Breathe then, but don't go dissolving our good oxygen with your poisonous fumes—ouch, and watch where you put your damn hands, asshole. This is private property!"

One of Sesshomaru's hands drifts down to give Inuyasha's ass a reprimanding pinch. A disbelieving silence follows.

Inuyasha gawks over his shoulder at the pair of dimly glowing eyes. "Did you just touch my ass, pervert?"

Another pinch is applied, followed by a rough smack. "And if I did?"

The reaction's immediate.

Inuyasha braces his hands against the wall and shoves backwards. He turns, fist balled at his side and brings up a short, strong punch to Sesshomaru's jaw. The tall demon careens backwards, stumbling into the wall, balance loss and hits the door hard. In the fit of commotion to follow, Koga's shin is accidentally kicked, Inuyasha's hair tugged so hard he falls to his knees and Bankotsu forced out of the closet.

It takes seconds before he finds himself in the open and climbs to his feet, enraged. He starts towards the closet—then a large wrinkled hand fists into his shirt and yanks him to the side. Bankotsu's ready to swing on whoever's grabbed him until he's face to face with the most intimidating demon in the school system.

The dried up old hag, Ms. Kaede. Her dark eyes burned with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Skipping class again Mr. Bankotsu? Is one week of retract not enough to fix this rebellious behavior? Well, let's remedy that. How's about another two weeks, plus after school clean up!"

"But-but-but, no way!" All Bankotsu could offer up is a fit of stutters and quakes.

He gawks helplessly through the crack of the closet at the three students cowering in the close, hidden from view.

"I'll be certain your mother and father get quite an earful about your theatrics, Mr. Bankotsu." Ms. Kaede gets a healthy piece of his ear and starts escorting him towards the principal's office. "Gallivanting about the school. For shame. You're going to be washing boards and sweeping floors until I retire!"

As he's literally dragged down the hall, Bankotsu clears his throat, angles his head straight towards the closet and shouts, "Sorry fellas, looks like she caught us!"

A shelf suddenly collapses inside the closet. Ms. Kaede looks between Bankotsu and he's shamelessly pointing where he'd been previously standing. She goes to investigate the closet's interior and discovers Inuyasha and Koga huddled together behind the door and Sesshomaru dumbly trying to hide his tall frame behind a pile of mops.

Inuyasha grins sheepishly at her before shooting a heated glare at his best friend. "Really Bankotsu? Ya freakin' cope out. Learn to take one for the team!"

"Damn that man. If I go down, all of y'all are coming right on with me!"

"Some partner in crime you are!"

"Man whatever. Like you would have gotten far without me anyway."

Ms. Kaede yanks all three students out and puts them in line. She is royally pissed and all four students are served a good punishment, but none more than Koga and Sesshomaru when their coach hears about their antics. They were going to get it good during practice and for Inuyasha it served that bastard right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha's left eye twitches. So, now that memory serves right . . . he casts an evil eye towards his best friend. "I hate you with all my hate, dude. Our friendship's officially over."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you said that same shit in the seventh grade when we got caught sneakin' in the girl's bathroom." Bankotsu replies bored, and shrugs. "If you haven't learned in the twelve years you've known me that I'm trouble, you're either a glutton for punishment or ya love me."

The hanyou was inclined to believe he was just a glutton for punishment. They were sentenced to two full weeks of after school retract. For Bankotsu, it was a total of three weeks to add to the previous charges. After school retract is usually supervised by one of three teachers: Mr. Totosai, Ms. Kikyo, or Coach Naraka. This evening, it's Mr. Totosai who's responsible for the four of them cleaning out the chemistry lab.

He's sitting behind the front desk, watching Andy Griffin reruns on his old, ten inch TV, spooning up some warmed up hogmaw and potatoes out of a plastic bowl. Inuyasha doesn't mind the old man much. So long as they did their chores and kept to themselves, Mr. Totosai rarely fusses. He assigned Bankotsu and Inuyasha to spray cleaning the desk tops and marker boards, while Sesshomaru and Koga hand to sweep and mop the floor, and take out the trash.

"So, didja manage to get anything?" Bankotsu says hush-like. "Please tell me this wasn't in vain."

Inuyasha thought about it, then whispered back, "Yeah, I think so." His hand skims over the print of the small notebook tucked inside his pocket.

"Awesome, at least I know I helped you accomplish somethin'. By the way you're so welcome."

"For what?" Inuyasha chuckles. "I got in trouble too."

Bankotsu shrugs, offering a charming smile. "Yeah, but you got in trouble with decent company, so, I say objective achieved. With whatever ya got, there's no way Sesshomaru can deny his feelin's for ya now."

Yeah, there'll be no denying it now. There'll be no coming back from it either. Inuyasha knew after revealing the truth, there' be no coming back from it. It sort of thrilled and scared him. Would Sesshomaru continue showing his affections once he found out Inuyasah was on to him or would be pissed as all get out and bring the wraths of Hell upon him?

One of the most frustrating things about it is, he couldn't really tell with the guy. Sesshomaru's always been a complete dick. Inuyasha never knew there was another side to the guy because he hide it so well. As Inuyasha finished with his share of the wiping, his thoughts percolated over his expectations when he finally read through the journal.

What if he found some other secrets inside the notebook? Inuyasha gulped with anticipation. The sensation to learn more about his bully/admirer suddenly reared forth with such violent excitement, a hot shudder snuck up his spine.

"Uh, Yash', ya good man?"

Inuyasha gulped and cast what he was sure to be an extra creepy stare if Bankotsu's hesitate step back is anything to go by. "Better than ever man. I'm just . . . feelin' reallllly happy."

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at the sound of private snickering. He sighs annoyed, and crouches down to sweep in the pile of dirt into the dust pan. As he stands, he finds his eyes drifting back over to stare at Inuyasha and Bankotsu sharing a talk about something or another and finds himself having trouble resisting the urge to go interrupt the pair. At least that way he'd have Inuyasha's attention strictly on him.

"Wow, you got it bad."

Sesshomaru went stiff, then cut his eyes towards Koga. He hated how perceptive his best friend is to Sesshomaru's emotions. He should've known his crush on Inuyasha wouldn't remain secret. Not around Koga. He knew enough dirt about their whole senior class to bury half the planet, plus the moon. Perhaps it's the sense of not carrying the burden all alone anymore, but Sesshomaru's a little relieved to have someone he can trust to confide in about this. He's carried this hidden obsession of Inuyasha for a couple of years now and every time he thought of confessing his feelings to the kid, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

It felt strange as Hell. For most of their lives, it's been routine to irritate Inuyasha. Seeing him get all huffy and flustered gave Sesshomaru a laugh impossible to be met by anything else. But it also provide him with more reason to want the hanyou more. Watching Inuyasha go red in the face, flex his muscles like they could compare to Sesshomaru and his unwavering fearlessness, is all too precious. Especially that scowl of his. That's actually a turn on.

A long, drawn whistle is heard, snapping Sesshomaru from his thoughts. He rolls his eyes. "How long have you known?"

Koga switches his broom to the other hand, lifting a chair to get at a ball of paper. "Shit, a blind folded Stevie Wonder stuck in a dark room could see you got the hots for the pup. Not that I can blame ya, mind you. The kid's got the ass that launched a thousand erections."

Sesshomaru hums in agree, and leans his weight on his broom stick, sucking the inside of his cheek in though. No sense in hiding it anymore since Koga's aware. So Sesshomaru indulges himself in watching the other side of the classroom where Inuyasha's main objective was keeping his distance from him as much as humanly possible and laughing at Bankotsu's chatter.

His jaw clenches hard. What the Hell is so damn funny anyway?

"Ya know they're just friends right?" Koga inputs. "Like me and you."

"I hope they're not like us. I wouldn't wish that kind of abuse on anybody." Sesshomaru settles his chin on the broom top, thinks, then says, "How do you know they're just friends?"

Koga gives him a look. "Did you really just ask me that? The same _me_ who found out about Hiten's manga obsession and Hoshiyomi's compulsive need to wipe the bench and his hands before he can sit?"

"Point taken." It's become a secondary habit to keep his gaze fixed on Inuyasha for short spurts of time. Sesshomaru does it again, and unknowing to him a small, crooked smile glides over his lips when Inuyasha tugs Bankotsu's plait and shoulders him playfully.

Koga sucks his teeth and makes his presence known by poking Sesshomaru none-to-gently in the ear. "Why don't cha try to break the ice?" Koga says, ignoring Sesshomaru's warning growl. "It's your chance to relinquish your dickish title and man up."

"Can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Don't mistake me for bein' scared," Sesshomaru says snippily. "The settin' ain't right."

Koga blinks. "The settin' ain't—the hell does that even mean? This isn't a production set!"

"I wanna tell 'im after I graduate man. Ya know, like, after I get my contract, have my money and shit together. Then I'll ask him woe him, ask him to marry me, we'll make babies, and have a happily ever after."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" Koga frowns, shaking his head. "When in the Sam hell did you concoct this little fantasy? Did you ever consider one very vital detail in your little plan?"

"Nah cause it's fool proof," Sesshomaru says dead serious.

And the fact that he is puts a pause in Koga's sweeping. "Apparently it isn't too _fool_ proof if it was created by a fool." The wolf demon positions the broom under his elbow and reaches up to squeeze the space between his eyes. "Your brand of stupid needs to be bottled and sold, man. Real talk, the shit's scary how austere you are about this."

Sesshomaru slowly grins. "Austere, huh? Ayame's got ya ass soundin' like Dr. Phil."

"Shut it, will ya? Coach says I either get my C up to a B or he's benchin' my ass for the three games. She's the best choice to tutor me in English. She's strict too. Says I gotta apply myself more and learn at least five new words every day and use them correctly. Otherwise she's gonna tell coach I ain't amountin' ta' shit."

"Yeah, but Ayame's a con. Her services aren't free or cheap. Whatcha had to do to get her to help?"

Koga grins mischievously.

Sesshomaru regards the expression and shakes his head. "You're a hoe."

Koga's expression drops. "What? Man as if. Ayame doesn't want dick. She gets more pussy then me, you and the whole team, combine. Trust me, I tried to offer and wound up gettin' my feelin's hurt. I was sent into a state of depression so bad, I thought I wasn't fine for two weeks."

Sesshomaru tilts his head back and laughs.

"But anyway," Koga waves him off. "Enough about my deficiencies in English—"

"—Damn, you're two for two now—"

"About what you said earlier. I can appreciate your enthusiasm, but be realistic man. Inuyasha would rather catch AIDS then be 'round you. You make his skin itch, give him diarrhea, make his hair go the opposite of grey—clear—and the sight of you makes his blood boil."

Sesshomaru blinks, mouth gaped, then rubs behind his neck. "Well damn, subtly definitely ain't apart of your limited vocabulary."

"Hey, I'm just keepin' it real with cha."

"Yeah, I know," Sesshomaru mumbles and blows a long sigh. "I can't fix it either. M' so used to bein' an asshole, I don't know how else to be around him."

"You're like that with everybody, you anti-social skank. But that can be fixed." Koga digs around his back pocket for his wallet, retrieves it, then fishes out a few loose dollars. "Here, contemplate that shit on your way to the drink machine."

Sesshomaru takes the cash and stuffs it in his back pocket, all the while sending a dull stare at Koga. "Ya couldn't just say _think_?"

"Ponder, consider, speculate, meditate, excogitate, THINK—I don't give a shit, take your pick, but do it on your way out. I need you away from me. Like _now._ Being around all of your concentrated ugly is ruining my complexion. Feels like I got hives breakin' out on my face."

"Fuck you."

"Not in this lifetime. Now get." Koga lightly guides Sesshomaru towards the door, then shouts. "Yo' Mr. T, Sesshomaru wants to know if he can go buy everybody some drinks!"

Mr. Totosai flicks his wrist, never taking his eyes from the TV. "So long as he brings me one. Sprint preferably."

"Cool," Koga winks. "See, Harry Potter ain't got shit on my magic. Watch me work. Say Bank, Yash, what's your poison?"

The sophomore pair looked up from where they were cleaning off the desktops. Inuyasha shrugged. "Uh, orange?"

"Dr. Pepper," answers Bankotsu.

"Alrighty, and I'll have Coke. So then," Koga's grin suddenly rivals the Cheshire Cat and Sesshomaru's put on alert. And for good reason. "Why don't you and Inuyasha grab our drinks, while me and Bankotsu chat."

Inuyasha almost fell over. "Excuse me? There's nothin' wrong with his hands. He can get 'em himself!"

"Yeah, but he's only got two hands andddd, there's five drinks."

"So? Why don't you go?"

"'Cause, I wanna hang out with ya friend." Koga winks again, this time shooting his direct intentions at Bankotsu. The human's face flares like a poker. "That settles that."

"That settles nada." Inuyasha barks and folds his arm. "I'm stayin' here."

Sesshomaru's eyelids drooped a little over his hazel eyes and thought a bit off that made him feel. He rolls his eyes and says evenly. "I got it, Koga. His lil' ass is too scared to be 'round me."

Inuyasha glares at him, then slaps his rag on the desktop. "You wish. Fine, I'll go. Mr. Totosai, I'm gonna help Sesshomaru carry the drinks. That fine with you?"

Mr. Totosai flicks his wrist for them to go. Anything to keep them from missing his show.

Sesshomaru proudly smirks and leads the way with Inuyasha stalking behind him.

The vending machines were kept in two locations: the front of the cafeteria and in the teacher's lounge. Heading to the teacher's lounge would be a shorter trip, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to waste any moment he could to spend with the hanyou. Even if he'd rather be somewhere else.

Now that he was provided with the opportunity to be with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was having trouble trying to figure out what to do. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, his stride slow and at ease, but his mind was aggravatingly full of thoughts and his stomach tied in knots. He hated how much effect Inuyasha had on him and the hanyou was totally oblivious to it. All he knew was what Sesshomaru allowed him to see.

Damn it, this is frustrating.

"Hey, you good?"

Sesshomaru lifts an eyebrow at his companion. "Yeah," he answers softly. "Just a headache."

Inuyasha snorts. "Not surprised. Having an overly inflated ego does that to ya."

Always quick to take cheap shots. Sesshomaru doesn't have the motivation to even reply to it, his head's so heavy with thoughts. The fact he doesn't shoot off at the mouth doesn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha either and the hanyou hangs back a step while watching Sesshomaru closely out of the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru can tell the hanyou wants to say something, but he holds back. Out of patience, apprehension or worry, there's no telling.

They reach the vending machines a moment later. Sesshomaru's gaze lingers over the large Coke logo for the longest before he remembers he has to buy the drinks. He looks over to Inuyasha who's still wearing that perplexed scowl and asks, "You remember what everybody wanted?"

"Uh. . . yeah." Inuyasha lists off the selections.

Sesshomaru puts the cash in and collects the drinks, passing two to Inuyasha and carrying the other three himself. Before they start back to the classroom, Inuyasha hastens his stride to cut Sesshomaru off. He glares up at him closely, gold eyes narrowed thin and suspicious.

"What the Hell is up with you?"

Sesshomaru sighs. "Inuyasha—"

"See, you're even sayin' my name. What's goin' on? Are you sick? Depressed? Feelin' suicidal? What gives?"

A lazy smile pulls Sesshomaru's lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were worried 'bout lil' ole me."

"Sesshomaru you could spontaneously combust into a pit of flames and I'd pray for it to rain gasoline to grow a bigger fire and roast my marshmallows."

"Yikes, bitchy much?" But that puts a larger smile on Sesshomaru's face and he feels a tad bolder. He steps forward, invading some of Inuyasha's personal space and dips his head lower. "If that's how ya feel, why bother askin' about my wellbeing?"

Inuyasha turns away snootily. "Keh, not everybody's a heartless cunt."

"Aww, well aren't you a sweetheart?"

"Fuck you, Sesshomaru."

"Like you don't want you," Sesshomaru is gratitfied to see a hot blush to sweep across Inuyasha's cheeks and straightens. Funnily, he thought about what Koga said back in the class room and for some reason, he's propelled to learn something. . . "So baby boy."

"Yeah, what?"

"Ya mind if I ask you something."

"Yes, I do mind."

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna ask anyway."

"Figures," Inuyasha uncaps the clip on his drink and takes a swig. He stuffs the other in his side pocket and gives Sesshomaru a cautious up and down glare. "Go on."

Sesshomaru follows his example and puts the drinks in his pocket before opening his own. "So, I'm just wonderin'. . ."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha urges.

A long, pregnant pause. . . Then. "Do you like dick?"

Inuyasha's head and ears snap up so fast, they pop. He isn't sure he heard right until he sees no indication of a joke on Sesshomaru's face. This motherfucka' is dead ass serious.

"What the Hell?" he snaps wiping his wrist across his mouth. "Just what the Hell? Who asks that?"

But Sesshomaru's head lists to the side at the reaction because he felt like it was a simple enough to answer. "What's the problem? Ya either do or ya don't."

"Dear God you're slower than a granny on trainin' wheels." Inuyasha shakes his head and stomps off. "I am not answering."

"Tsk, coward." Sesshomaru grumbles under his breath.

Or so he thinks. Inuyasha's ears perk up like a pair of antenna. He slowly spins on his heel, mouth twisted, eyes thin and angry. "Coward? Did you really call me a coward?"

Sesshomaru smirks tauntingly. "If the shoe fits . . . Coward." He bites his bottom lip to keep from outright laughing. Inuyasha's positively steamed.

But then, the strangest thing happens.

Inuyasha starts laughing. He crowed and was practically on the verge of tears. His back propped against the wall, hands cupped on his knees while he carried on in a fit. Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of it either. Something about the laugh mysteriously made his stomach flip-flop.

"Coward? You wanna talk about coward?" Inuyasha breathing through his laughter. He sobers up and when he straightens, his eyes are fierce and brilliant. "That's rich comin' from someone like you."

Sesshomaru boringly cocks an eyebrow. "Ya mind explainin'?"

He hesitates and chews on his bottom lip. Inuyasha glares at him then sighs. "Fuck it, forget it."

"That's what I thought." With a triumphant grin, Sesshomaru strolls by Inuyasha. "Coward."

It's the final straw to break the camel's back.

Inuyasha spins on his heel with his fists clenched at his side. "You wanna go there, Sesshomaru? Fine!" He snaps. The height of his anger puts a halt to Sesshomaru's walk. "I'll show you who's a coward."

Sesshomaru turns around prepare for combat, but all Inuyasha does is walk right up to his face, opens his mouth and screams, "THANKS FOR ALL THE GIFTS YOU COWARDLY ASS LION!" Then he stomps off, steps echoing like a death drum.

And all Sesshomaru can do is stare at the empty space where Inuyasha had been standing . . . because if he moved, he'd likely shit his stomach out of his ass.


	4. Sweet Integrity

**Author's Rant:** So sorry for the late update. I've been working overtime at work, but now I'm finally able to put this chapter out there. I enjoy giving anyone a good laugh, so I'm happy this story can provide that for you guys. Please excuse the mistakes.I'm mildly conflicted with this chapter, but eh. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sweet Integrity**

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know what to feel worse for: being discovered by Inuyasha and being called the scum of the earth or coming home to find the disapproving scowl of his older brother. He figures it's better to deal with the current problem and simply get his lecture over it without argument. Not that he had the energy to deal with a verbal battle that he would no doubt lose since Shishinki wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise.

Not only is Shishinki still dressed in his chemical engineer overalls, indicating he'd just got off work, but he had to come home to a phone call about Sesshomaru misbehaving in school like he doesn't have any house training. Punishment was nothing. Sesshomaru's been grounded, his chores tripled and his privileges revoked for six months straight for getting a speeding ticket.

No problem.

But being forcefully relieved of his love of basketball is what has his stomach sinking like an anchor with a hundred pounds of dread attached.

Sesshomaru dumps his book bag on the living room couch, avoiding Shishinki's eye at all costs as he aimed for the kitchen. Sesshomaru will never figure out how his older brother's been able to keep the intensity of his heated glares since losing one of his eyes in a freak accident five years back. One would assume with one eye that there would be less ferocity, but he manages just fine.

Sesshomaru tugged on his belt bucket and feigned listening in on his brother's conversation with the principal while fishing around the refrigerator for a bottle of water. He wouldn't be able to hold down something carbonated until after he learned his sentence. When finding one, he automatically goes to the dinner table to anticipate what's to come. He hated moments like this; that terrifying period of time where you wait for your parents to arrive home to access the damage of your crime and determine of bad of a whooping you deserved. Luckily he was too old for belts or switches, but that didn't mean Shishinki wouldn't knuckle down on him something fierce. Those were far and few in between, and only when Sesshomaru dared to buck up to his brother.

That hadn't happened since Sesshomaru was thirteen and thought that since he was getting beyond the six foot range that he could overpower his brother who maintained his five foot ten height. Shishinki had no problem revealing how stupid of a move that was. He throttled Sesshomaru like he owned him, their parents and cousins money. Since then, Sesshomaru knew better than to try starting a fist fight.

He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it over the back of a chair, leaving on his wife beater and low hanging jeans. His hands rolled the unopened water bottle, pointed ears twitching at every word spoken over the phone.

Sesshomaru's always been good at not rolling his eyes, so he didn't whenever Shishinki intentionally repeated what Ms. Yuri said loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. He took a long, dry sigh and looked to the left inside the kitchen and decided to figure out what might be on the dinner menu this evening. Something quick and easy from the looks of the ingredients lined up.

The plastic's pulled back off the Tyson's chicken wings. There's a box of Zatarain's dirty rice, about six cans of green beans and a three cans of honey butter biscuits. At least he could get started on their dinner. Maybe it'll ease up some of the tension building.

Sesshomaru pushes away from the table and heads into the kitchen to continue where his brother left off. He opens the cans and dumps the contents in a sauce pot with butter and sliced bits of pork bacon and seasoning. His brother already has a pot of grease warming up over the stove, so Sesshomaru turns up the heat and gathers the flour, salt, pepper, and Cajun seasoning. By the time he has a pile of everything mixed in a Wal-Mart bag to shake the chicken in, he hears the admonish click of the house phone hitting the cradle.

He swallows thickly, but keeps working with his head bowed. Shishinki comes into the kitchen a couple of minutes later with his uniform pushed down to his waist and work boots removed. He stands in the archway, arms folded, lone eye a menacing shade of violet. Sesshomaru felt ten sizes smaller than his six foot three height. He couldn't take the staring any longer and mournfully look at his older brother with as much remorse as he could muster.

Shishinki walks in. "Go park your ass," he says and jerks his thumb over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru wordlessly stops flouring the chicken and walks by. He pauses by his brother and braces himself for the coming blow. It comes swift, but not as hard as he expects. The swat on the back of his head is a mild reprimand and Sesshomaru continues go to the table before taking his place and the end facing the kitchen, folding his arms over the surface.

For the next twenty minutes, there's silence between the brothers, broken only by the sounds of Shishinki moving throughout the kitchen finishing dinner. When the biscuits are buttered and tossed in the oven that's when Shishinki decides the silence treatment's been delivered long enough.

He takes a seat on the other side of the table, tilts his chair back and folds his arms, waiting.

Sesshomaru looks away, awkwardly braiding his fingers together. "I know, I messed up."

"Damn right you did," Shishinki snaps. "Jesus child, what the hell possessed you and that dumbass friend of yours to go skipping classes?"

"I dunno. We did it on a whim."

"On a _whim_? So, you just felt like getting in trouble today and getting me stressed out on a _whim_? You got me missing work for a teacher's confidence, on a _whim_? You trying to have your basketball privileges revoked, on a _whim_?"

"No," Sesshomaru grumbles.

"No what, jackass?"

"No sir. . ."

Shishinki's frown deepens. "How did you convince Inuyasha to get in trouble with you? I thought you liked the kid? That's a strange way to proclaim your love."

"I didn't. He and Bankotsu were already hiding in the closet when me and Koga snuck in. I dunno why they weren't in class . . . it's not like 'im to do that," Sesshomaru's voice tampers off in a thoughtful tone.

The words make Shishinki blink slowly at his younger brother. "Then why would he?"

"No idea . . . not that I'll ever have a chance of finding out anyway . . . he's pissed at me, big time."

"Ha!" Shishinki laughs shortly and snorts. "That isn't new news."

"No, this time's different. . . I really messed up." And Sesshomaru for the life of him still can solve the million dollar question to how Inuyasha found out about his crush on him.

Shaking his head, Shishinki shoves away from the table to return to cooking. "You know, I can't fathom how you managed to fuck up a perfectly good plan. I said give the kid gifts, then break it on him slowly so he gets used to the idea, but what do you? Go on, I'm listening."

The story's told from start to finish. Sesshomaru doesn't a spare a single detail. His brother's too observant for that to have worked anyway. Besides the occasional hum and head nod, Shishinki doesn't interrupt the story and when Sesshomaru's done, he's sick all over again.

Sesshomaru sighs heavily and lowers his head on the tabletop. "I fucked up big time," he grumbles.

"Yeah, you did, but you don't get to say _'fucked up'_ until you're grown."

"I'm eighteen."

"So? I'm twenty-eight. You're still the dumbass little brother. Here, eat your dinner." A plate of fried chicken, steaming dirty rice, seasoned string beans and four biscuits are placed in front of Sesshomaru. "You're washing the dishes too. Consider that just the first of your long ass laundry list of shit to do as your punishment for retract. I want the grass cut once a week, _both_ my cars washed every Friday, the clothes washed every day, the dishes too. You're in charge of dinner every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Vacuum the house and clean out both bathrooms every Tuesday. I already took your PlayStation and Wii, so that leaves your cell phone. You can leave that on my dresser when you take your shower. If any of your friends want to get in contact with you, you better tell their asses to learn how to do smoke signals and Morse code because you're banned from the house phone too. School, practice, home. No detours."

Sesshomaru quietly moves his food around with his fork. "For how long?"

"Six months."

"Jesus," Sesshomaru props his hand against his forehead. That'll place him on punishment until graduation. No Spring Break, no Spring Dance, no weekend house parties. Damn.

"Also—"

"Damn, there's more?"

Shishinki reaches across the table to pop Sesshomaru on the back of the head. "What'd did I say, brat? _Language._ This is going to be the last time I tell you!"

"OK, OK. Fine. What else?"

"You're going to write a letter of apology to Inuyasha's mama for getting her son in trouble. Nope, nope, nope, shut up. I don't care what you say. I know in some way, his troubles were directly caused by you. It had better sound sincere with impeccable grammar, punctuation, and no typos. I'm going to proof read it too."

"So, how do you expect me to get it to her if I'm confined to the house?" Sesshomaru forked a helping of string beans into his mouth before adding, "I know you don't want me bummin' a ride from Koga."

Shishinki narrows his eyes. "Borrow my truck, but you better be back by nine."

Sesshomaru chews slower and tilts his head. "Why so late?"

"Because I know you. I'm giving you an opportunity to make up with this kid. But something tells me it's going to end up a tad better than expected."

"Meanin' what?"

Shishinki reaches inside his pocket, pulls out a gold magnum condom and slides it next to Sesshomaru's plate.

"I would say practice some restraint, but that's like asking a bird not to fly."

Sesshomaru's face glows red. "What's that for?!"

Shishinki raises an eyebrow at him, then lowers his bit of chicken. "Do I need to explain how sticky things can get between two dudes?"

"God no!" Sesshomaru claps both his hands over his ears, horrified. "We are _not_ havin' this conversation. I've already been punished enough!"

The grin spreading over Shishinki's face is positively evil. "Like you don't want to hear how I fucked Suikotsu on this table last week."

Sesshomaru grabs his plate and water, goes to his room and slams the door. It still doesn't drown out his brother's wicked cackle or Shishinki shouting that he still has to wash the dishes.

* * *

November 10, 2015

 _I had a better dream then the one last night. A whole lot better. This one fulfills one of my silliest fantasies with Inuyasha. It's simple. We're walking home. He says the day's too pretty to waste going home. So we keep walking. Whatever he wants, I'm happy to oblige. I can't figure out our connection in this dream though. We're laughing, talking—about what, I don't know. The most important thing for me is that his smile's directed at me. For me. Only me. There'll come a day when it does come true, but for now, I'm content watching from afar. I'll make him mine someday._

November 22, 2015

 _Koga convinced me to hang around after school with everybody. I wasn't feeling the idea at first. Too much drama for my tastes. All they ever do is talk about the latest bullshit going down at school. My mind's elsewhere, wondering what a certain hanyou's up to. I haven't see him. No one has. It took all day to learn he'd caught the flu. I haven't felt right since. A part of me wanted to go see him, make sure his condition hadn't worsen. I'd love to see the surprise on his face when he sees me come over. But reality is what it is. It's easier to be an asshole to him then a genuine boyfriend._

 _I'm too much of a fucking coward to confess my love._

December 2, 2015

 _The idea hit me last night on a whim. Well, more like my brother brought up the idea, but the rest is all me. I can't confess my feelings for Inuyasha, but why not a secret admirer? He didn't need to know it was me just yet. Shishinki brought up the idea of using gifts. Maybe after Christmas I can save up my cash and work on buying him some things. I know his favorite color, food and movies. But that shit seems pretty common. Flowers are boring. Candy's a no-go since he's allergic to chocolate. Fuck it. I'll figure out something._

January 21, 2016

 _I haven't stopped grinning since I saw Inuyasha find the Fossil Watch and my love letter. I've never seen him smile like that before. So soft, sweet, like a angel. My stomach's all fluttery. I can't erase his expression from my mind. It's like I'm in love all over again._

January 22, 2016

 _I had the sexiest dream ever last night. It went beyond every fantasy I could ever think of and then some. There's a big house, it's dim on the inside with candles are lit all over the place. Some real romantic stuff. Then I see Inuyasha coming down the hall, eyes dazzling like molten gold, wearing nothing but my game jersey and a sexy smile. Myself, I'm naked already and my Johnson's standing at the ready. I wrap him in my arms, mold him to my body and just hold him._ _He smells so good. Feels good. Tastes good. Everything about him is perfect. My hands run over his chest, cup his ass beneath the cover of my jersey and squeeze. His hands are touching all over me, feeling all over my chest, pinching my nipples, kissing my jaw. Everything goes slow. I never want to rush sex with him. Every moment's worth treasuring._

 _I take him to the couch, lay him down and have my way with him all night. I lick every single inch of his body, take my time, make him squirm and beg me to stop teasing. It's my biggest kink. I want him tittering on the edge of passion and frustration. Then I take him in my mouth and suck him, let him fuck my mouth raw—_

Inuyasha snaps the journal shut. He sits upright Indian style on his bed and hugs the book to his chest, nervously checking around his room for anyone, even though no one's around. He can't help feeling slightly paranoid after reading something so raunchy. And it doesn't help he's pitching a small tent in his oversized sweatpants, looking every bit like a masturbating preteen. It's the fourth time since he's come home that he got himself worked up over an entry from Sesshomaru's journal. He has no idea what to do about being hard just from words.

It's so weird and hard to believe. Sesshomaru. _The_ Sesshomaru having wet dreams and fantasies about him. Sesshomaru being afraid to confess his love for him. Sesshomaru the biggest asshole of the century likes Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shakes his head and stands to think, pacing back and forth in his room. OK, he's going to have to start somewhere with his thoughts. Earlier, he sort of had a confrontation with Sesshomaru's crush on him. After reading so many of the heartfelt passages, Inuyasha felt like a total jerk. He should have handled it better than he had. Neither of them had even returned to Mr. Totosai's classroom to finish out after school retract. Not that the old man had noticed. He'd fallen asleep from what Bankotsu had said.

Principal Yuri hadn't wasted time calling Inuyasha's Mama about what happened. By the time he arrived home, boy did she let him have it. He feels lucky though. He's still alive. All he suffered was a slap to his head and his ass, revoked car privileges, a jacked up curfew, he had to relinquish all of his electronics and she put a parental block on anything rated PG-13 or higher. If it wasn't Dora the Explorer or Gumby, the TV had no business being on.

He'd have to deal with this for four months and he's totally fine with that. Reading Sesshomaru's journal took up most of his evening and what a satisfying read it was. Inuyasha will never, ever get rid of the graphic images in his head of Sesshomaru licking him like a lollipop.

OK, that aside before his hard-on weighs him down, what can he do about this?

Over a decade of bitterness can't be erased at once. Sesshomaru's affections are overwhelmingly creepy. Inuyasha's too accustom to the way things are between them now. Shifting from one routine to a major change like them being boyfriends would take a huge leap out of Inuyasha's comfort zone. Their history embodied a somewhat mutual hatred. At least that's what Inuyasha thought it'd been all this time. Now here he discovers it's not like that at all.

Inuyasha sinks down heavily on his bed and looks down at his hands before using them to push his banes off his face. He couldn't sit still. He needed to get out of his room. So, Inuyasha heads downstairs to the kitchen for something to drink. His Mama's on night shift at the hospital this rotation so he's alone for the night.

Seeing the leftovers from last night's dinner, he grabs the bowl and a can of Sprite and kicks the door closed. After putting his food in the microwave, Inuyasha's rummaging through the refrigerator for something else to add to his meal when the doorbell rings.

Frowning, he unpeels his banana while mentally thumbing off who it could be coming by his house at six in the evening. Definitely not Bankotsu since he's on lockdown for eternity. His Mama has a key and his Dad always calls before making a house call. The most likely culprit would be FedEx leaving some new equipment for his mama to get familiar with. He's had to sign off on those before.

Inuyasha holds the banana in his mouth and wipes his palms over the sides of his pants before pulling back the curtain on the front door to see who's on his stoop.

He freezes and damn near chokes.

What the fuck is he doing here? What in the actual fuck?

The doorbell rings again. Inuyasha panics, looking from side to side. Sesshomaru is at his house. Jesus Christ, what sort of divine evil is this? But wait, he could ignore him. With their only car out of the driveway, Sesshomaru will probably think there's no one home. Inuyasha's fully prepared to use that plan.

Then the microwave blares like a motherfucking siren from the kitchen and that plan's dashed down the drain. Inuyasha glares heatedly at the boxy device before conceding. He straightens his back, puts on his best scowl and turns the locks before opening the door.

Inuyasha catches Sesshomaru bent over trying to peek through the curtains.

Sesshomaru straightens up at once, but didn't bother having the decency to look guilty. He was, on the other hand, wearing a nervous face that served as a good enough apology as any for Inuyasha. "Hey, uh, is, um your mama here . . .?" Sesshomaru looks away, a faint line of pink flushing his cheeks. "You wanna finish that first?"

Inuyasha didn't understand at first. He had every intention of saying a smart remark, but realized his lips were wrapped around his banana, and well, well shit. He bit down and swallowed. "Sorry, nah, she's gone."

Sesshomaru keeps his eyes averted. "She comin' back anytime soon?"

"Not until morning. Why?"

Sesshomaru faces him and speaks to him this time instead of the ground. "I wanted to give her this." He holds up a tri-folded piece of paper. "A letter of apology about what happened today."

"A what?"

"Can I come in?"

Inuyasha looks skeptical.

"I won't stay long."

Inuyasha narrows his eyes, but steps aside. Sesshomaru drifts by leaving a whiff of body wash in his wake for Inuyasha to get a healthy sniff of. Wonderful. Just what he needed, getting hype off this dude's cologne.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room and circled in place, admiring the décor. Inuyasha gave him a moment to appreciate the view, while in a way, he took in Sesshomaru. It felt strange having his bully complacent before him and inside his home of all places. The awkwardness begins to feel unsettling.

Inuyasha sighs. He wants to get whatever this is over with before his stomach bottoms out. He gestures for them to take seats. Sesshomaru occupies the middle of the couch and Inuyasha takes the loveseat vertically from him.

"So," Sesshomaru sniffs, rubs under his nose and then begins to unfold the paper, "My uh, brother asked me ta' write this. I owe it to her after gettin' you in trouble."

Inuyasha folded his arms and stared at the far wall. "I already told you she isn't here."

"Oh. . ." More of the tedious silence sets in.

Inuyasha squirms, thinks, and figures he may as well be the one to start. "Listen Sesshomaru," he fixes his gold eyes on the older demon and jolts at the intensity of his look. Like all that mattered in the world right then and there was Inuyasha speaking. Why hadn't the hanyou ever noticed that before?

"Yeah?"

"About, um, what happened?" Freaking A, Inuyasha doesn't do apologies. He runs a tired hand through his hair, trying to figure out the best way to say this. "I'm not gonna apologize for what I said about you bein' a coward. You are. And a hypocrite. But," he lets out a shaky breath and keeps going, "I will apologize for how I handled it. I was wrong for that, screaming at you." Inuyasha didn't half believe Sesshomaru would take the apology seriously.

But it seems they're destined to continue surprising one another.

"S' mah fault for provoking you into it. You ain't lyin'. I am those things and more. I don't have any business sayin' otherwise."

Inuyasha snorted and ducked his head to carefully hide his small smile. Well then. "How come you never told me how you felt?"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha for a very, very long time, shaking his head back and forth. An array of emotions flashed across those deep hazel eyes, but apprehension more than anything else. He shakes his hand again, remembers the letter in his hand, and tosses it next to him before clasping his hands together between his gapped knees.

"Would it have mattered? I could've said it yesterday, tomorrow, last year?" Sesshomaru chuckles bitterly. "It wouldn't have made a difference, Inuyasha. You can't erase over ten years of me ruining your life."

' _No, no you can't,'_ Inuyasha inwardly agreed. "I wouldn't have believed you."

"Exactly. It would've been a waste of time confessing anything . . . for now anyway." Here, Sesshomaru does the absolute most astounding thing. He blushes, the color so clear and evident on his pale skin, Inuyasha thinks it looks painted on. "I had every intention of sayin' it someday."

"Sayin' what?"

"How I feel about you. . . How—how much I, uh," Sesshomaru noticeably gulps, raking a hand through his silky hair. "Damn, I wasn't expectin' my stomach to hurt this much," he whispers and timidly lifts his eyes to Inuyasha.

The hanyou finally figured out where that sudden heat in his cheeks was coming from. He probably had a blush brighter than Sesshomaru's on his face. He hadn't expected this talk to have his heart pounding at Mach Five. He straightens up on the loveseat and repositions himself to sit India-style.

"Why would you, ya know, like me anyway?" Inuyasha needed an explanation. A real one. Something more than saying he looks good. He's heard enough of that since he hit puberty. "I'm not your type."

Sesshomaru tilts his head, visibly dragging his eyes over Inuyasha's frame. He smirks softly and chortles. "What's not to like?" He scoots towards the edge of the couch and reaches over to clap a hand over Inuyasha's knee. "There isn't a word worthy enough to describe how . . . perfect you are."

Inuyasha's blush intensifies.

"I could say it's your smile, the thing that brightens up my soul whenever I'm blessed to see it. Or the confidence you possess, how you never back down from any challenge, even when it's me. Then there's your intelligence. Smart as a whip, sharp as a tack."

By now Inuyasha was positive his face would melt off. He smacks Sesshomaru's hand off his knee and curls up into himself, pulling up his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. No one's ever said things so sweet to him before. To hear them actually coming from the lips of someone he secretly admired and outright despised, set a discommoding throb in his chest.

"God, I wanna hate you so much right now," Inuyasha's muffled voice snaps. "You—you jerk."

Sesshomaru gives a lopsided smile and stands, coming to sit on next to the hanyou. Inuyasha stiffens, but otherwise doesn't move when Sesshomaru's arm encircles his shoulders and pulls him into a one-side hug. The hanyou willingly goes until he's pressed against Sesshomaru's side. It doesn't go further. Inuyasha is grateful the gesture's platonic. He doesn't think he could handle much more.

"How long have you liked me?"

Sesshomaru lifts an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were fishin' for compliments."

"Shut up," Inuyasha says with no heat. He shoulders Sesshomaru playfully and gets the same in return. "I wanna know for my own reasons. 'Sides, I don't need you to boost my ego. I get enough of that from—" Inuyasha clamps his mouth shut when he feels a negative pulse in Sesshomaru's aura and quickly adjusts his answer, "—my grandparents and cousins whenever we hang out."

Sesshomaru grumbles under his breathe, then says aloud. "I wanna say when you first came to high school, but I learned last year it was longer." He laughs softly and side glances Inuyasha. "Probably since Pre-K."

"We were pups. The heck did you know about likin' _anything_ back thing."

"Nothing beyond knowin' I didn't like seeing you playing with anyone else. It pissed me off. I think that's how the _fuckin'-with-you_ came into play. I didn't take out my frustrations out on them. I did it on you because you let it happen."

Inuyasha blinks. "You have some jealousy issues."

"Yeah. . ."

A thought slams Inuyasha with the force of a meteor when he remembers something from a couple of days ago. "When Koga was—"

"Yep," Sesshomaru immediately confirms. "That dick knew what he was doin', touchin' what's mine."

"Don't stake a claim on me like you already know that's how it is," Inuyasha flatly states, and glares. "It doesn't exactly work like that."

Silence, then. "Want me to leave?" Sesshomaru asks, unsure.

Inuyasha looks at him out of the corner of his eye and scowls. "You know I don't want you to, but you need to. I gotta think. Can't do that with you so damn close."

"I respect that." Sesshomaru rises up, stretching his long limbs. "Walk me to the door."

Inuyasha stands as well. "Why, did you forget the way?"

Sesshomaru shoots him a look. Inuyasha gives him one right back. The older demon shakes his head as he's escorted to the front door where he precedes to pause and turns around with renewed wonder in his gaze. Inuyasha steps back a little when he sees it and shifts from foot to foot.

"We'll talk later. When I'm off death row."

"How long you got?"

"Four months."

"I got six." Sesshomaru rubs behind his neck and suddenly asks, "Can I kiss you?"

Inuyasha's stomach finally drops. "W-what?"

"Not on the mouth. I haven't earned that yet."

Inuyasha works his mouth open and close, before nodding his consent. He swallows as Sesshomaru leans down and closes his eyes, tight. The sight's so precious, Sesshomaru can't help chuckling. His lips touch Inuyasha's right cheek, right where the hanyou's dimple winks. He draws away, the happiest he's ever been in his entire life.

Inuyasha opens his eyes. His cheek tingled like a sleeping foot. His first kiss . . . and it was incredible. With Sesshomaru of all people. . . Wow. He clears his throat, nods his farewell to the older demon and grabs the doorknob.

But then Sesshomaru just has to go and lay a gentle, sweet kiss to Inuyasha's brow, and adds an impossible kind of feeling inside the hanyou's belly. And he closes his eyes in a slow, satisfied contented way that must've lured Sesshomaru nearer.

Because the languid feel of his lips upon Inuyasha's was startling. His heart hammered wildly. His gasp provided Sesshomaru the opening he needed to slip in his tongue. It didn't overstay its welcome. The taste came with a delicate flick and sweep, a gradual in and out.

Sesshomaru groped over Inuyasha's shoulders, his hips and chest before he drew away. "Damn baby boy. . ."

"Whoa," the hanyou gasped and licked his lips like the taste of heat still lingered. "I should slap the shit outta you for that."

Sesshomaru gave a brisk nod and reeled Inuyasha back in for a quicker kiss with a hand to the back of his neck. "I'll be fine with that," Sesshomaru mutters against the hanyou's mouth and brushes his lips against his again. "I swear it'll be well worth the pain."

Inuyasha squirmed from him, and at least when he got a good look at Sesshomaru he noticed the kiss's affects were mutual. The hanyou clears his throat and finally opens the door. Sesshomaru takes the hint and steps out.

Inuyasha doesn't wait to see if the demon makes it to his car. The door's closed and he leans against it feeling ever so fluttery. He wipes both his hands over his face and breaks into a fit of giggles. Actual fucking giggles and it's all he can do not to shuffle his knees.

What a day. . .

What a super fantastic day...He has so much to think about.

* * *

 **TBC: Next chapter will be the last. My apologies for the late update.**


	5. Final Outcome

**Author's Rant:** I can't believe I let this story slip my mind. So sorry guys. Thanks very much to everyone who's read, favorited, reviewed, and followed the story. Here's the final chapter. Please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy!

 **Warning:** The fluff's insanely sickening lol. Mpreg Mildly Implied.

* * *

 **Final Outcome**

* * *

Returning to school the next day shouldn't be all that big a deal. It could go the way Inuyasha wanted it, but after what happened yesterday, he wasn't sure whether he craved normalcy or the anticipation of seeing how true Sesshomaru's confession was. It could have been an elaborate joke. Some terribly cruel scheme to have Inuyasha too lovesick to see the prank before it's deployed.

Boy, how well organized would that be because as Inuyasha kissed his mother good bye and stepped free of the car, he gazed at his high school with a new outlook. If anything did happen, he wouldn't expect it. His thoughts were raving with his first kiss, Sesshomaru's sweet words and the gentleness in the way he touched the hanyou's face.

He clutched at his textbooks with his left arm to let his right hand rise and cradle over his cheek. If Sesshomaru were really planning to trick Inuyasha, his act yesterday would be Oscar worthy. He seemed genuine about everything. What if it is real? That meant that all they've ever done up to this point will change. The school populous would freak. Even the teacher staff would flip out. The two of them were notorious for their bitter rivalry.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped his lazy stroll to the school and glanced over his shoulder to see Bankotsu jogging to him, waving. The hanyou meets his best friend with a fist dab and pats his back.

"What's good?"

Bankotsu sighs. "Not a damn thing now or ever. Ma's got me on lockdown for the rest of my life."

"Damn, word?"

"Yep, I'm not even allowed to breathe without written permission. Remember that trip we had planned for Orlando this summer? Kiss that good-bye."

"It's cool. When Aunt Kagura tells Mama she's got gonna let you go, there's no way I'm going." Inuyasha hugs him closer. "It would've been boring without you anyway."

"I'm glad you think so," Bankotsu loops his arm around Inuyasha's neck snickering. "You know I'm a selfish best friend, yeah? If you went without me, I'd have to level your head with the sole of my shoes."

"Whatever."

They indulged in a fun laugh, taunting, teasing, and challenging one another on who had it worse at home. After a few counters, Inuyasha didn't think his punishment could compare to Bankotsu's. Save for coming to school, Bankotsu couldn't even leave his bedroom without shouting from upstairs for consent from his parents.

They were near the portico now, the early morning sanctuary for the upperclassmen. All the regular dwellers were present and accounted for: Koga, Hoshiyomi, Hiten, Hakudoshi, Tsukuyomaru, Ryura, and naturally, their ring leader, standing against the rails, dressed like holy shit, is Sesshomaru. _Stupid sexy jackass. . ._

Normally, here is when Inuyasha held his breath and kept his fingers crossed to climb the stairs unnoticed. Pretending to be oblivious to the open leers and snickering whispers would usually be a piece of cake. What changed is that now that he knew about Sesshomaru, what would be appropriate now? Speak? Act normal—which revolves around violence. Or simply be casual and toss a quick 'sup'.

Inuyasha shakes his head. Man, why was he thinking so much into it? He bets Sesshomaru isn't stumbling over himself wondering how to proceed with his day. Shoot, Inuyasha knew he wasn't. Sesshomaru's always been too stuck on himself to let anything bother him.

"Just play it cool, dude," the hanyou hears Bankotsu whisper. "Maybe he's in a good mood today."

 _Oh. Yeah, Bank doesn't know about what happened. Pretend huh? Easier said than done._

Inuyasha swallowed and licked his lips, unhooking his arm from Bankotsu's shoulders to securely hold his books to his chest. Eyes lowered to slightly below leveled, he isn't able to see much of the upperclassmen as he takes each step stiffly. When he realized how timid it made him look, he shook his head and snorts, and erects his back ramrod straight, adding more of a languid fluency in his stride. There, now that's how he's supposed to be. He'll be damned if he lets Sesshomaru disrupt his swagger.

"Inuyasha!"

And just like that, everything he just put into effect melted like candle wax. Sesshomaru's deep voice crackles through the hanyou like a lightning bolt. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his shoes, just like his heart barely kept from leaping into his throat. Self-control is marginally drawn back in as Inuyasha takes a deep breath and shoots a sour glare in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Yeah, what?" he snaps on reflex.

Sesshomaru looked at him carefully, scowl set hard on his handsome face. Then the expression smooths into one of the most gorgeous smiles Inuyasha didn't think possible for someone so evil.

"Good morning," he says and widens his smile so that the arch in his cheekbones closes his eyes. "I just wanna tell ya to have a good day."

Inuyasha almost went into a state of shock. As were the likely cause for everyone else within hearing range that bore witness to this historical moment. Even as the seconds ticked for everyone waiting for the anticipated moment Sesshomaru would follow up with an insult or something provokingly clever to rattle the hanyou's nerves, it never came.

"Um," Inuyasha's sure a blush has made itself right at home along the bridge of his nose and cheeks. "Thanks. You too."

Sesshomaru shifts off the rail on his feet and slowly moves to stand on the step ahead of the hanyou's. "You need help carryin' your books to class?"

An audible gasp could be heard coming from one of his teammates. Or from Bankotsu. Inuyasha was too transfixed on the kindly glimmer in Sesshomaru's eyes to notice.

"N-no, I got it." He chuckles uneasily, tucking a bit of hair back. "Thanks though."

Sesshomaru winks. "You're welcome."

' _Be still my beating heart, is this for real?'_ Inuyasha's mind shrieks. "So, I'll just, uh, go to class now." Wow, he couldn't believe how soft his voice had gotten.

Sesshomaru bent forward so that his lips rested on the side of Inuyasha's forehead. Gentle as the beat of a butterfly wing, he presses his lips there and lifts away. "I'll see ya later." He returns to prop himself against the veranda railing, eyes specifically trained on Inuyasha for a reaction.

The hanyou couldn't tear his eyes away from the older demon either if he tried. The tingly residue left behind from his warm lips acted like a magnetic root keeping him in place. Gold eyes wide and entranced, a small smile tilts the corner of his lips. His blush intensifies and with a new vigor in his stroll, Inuyasha continues through the double doors.

Bankotsu stared awkwardly between the two profoundly lost from this otherworldly occurrence. He didn't know whether to be glad or scared. When the first bell rings, he shakes himself out of his stupor and dashes after Inuyasha. He is going to need a major explanation for this strange turn of events.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's circle of friends were monumentally mortified from what just transpired in front of them.

"What in the _actual fuck_ did I just see?" Ryura whispered.

Hoshiyomi shift a couple of feet away from Sesshomaru eyeballing fiercely, like he grew an extra head. "Ya good man? That was awful _sweet_ of you."

"Mm'straight," the white hair demon answers coolly.

"Man, this is some crazy apocalyptic shit here," grumbles Tsukuyomaru. He leans forward to catch a better view of Sesshomaru's face. At the heavenly aura radiating off of him, the bat demon immediately grabs his backpack and shuffles for the door. "Screw this. It's the second coming. I'm gonna go pray before Hell bursts wide open."

The others follow his example, nervously gendering Sesshomaru as they past. Koga remains, on his perch, grinning from ear to ear. He holds out his fist. "My man."

Sesshomaru cracks open an eye and takes the fist pound. "My dickish title has officially been relinquished."

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't contain his dreamily sighs. Every time he thought about he thought about Sesshomaru an ooey, gooey shiver would summon chills along his arms. His first two periods went by in a blur, the teacher's voices on par to the characters from Charlie Brown. Nothing but wah, wah, wah.

The front of his textbooks were branded with dozens of crooked hearts filled with his and Sesshomaru's initials. This morning's actions delighted him, and so had the emotions displayed on Sesshomaru's face, clear as the wind dancing through his hair. Another misty sigh leaves his lips.

It's all Bankotsu can stand. "Ugh, I can't take it!" At the sound of the next bell, he throws his arms up. "Saved by the bell. Another session of hearing your sick sighs and I was gonna blow a chunk. Jesus man, have some self-control."

Inuyasha eyes were glazed as silkily as his smile. "You say something?"

Bankotsu glowers. "You disgust me." He yanks on his bag and marches out of class.

Inuyasha languidly trails behind unable to keep his thoughts from clouding over with images of Sesshomaru. His smile, his eyes, his hair, his body, his walk, his utter perfection. What took him so long to realize how wonderfully magnificent that guy is?

"Inuyasha," Bankotsu whined. "Stop bein' all gross and in love, bro. You're ignorin' me."

Inuyasha blinks at the pitiful tenor directed at him and notices his best friend's blue eyes doing a terrible impression of a kicked puppy. "Aww, Bank." The hanyou loops his arm over his best friend's shoulder. "Sorry bud. I've been trippin' huh?"

"All over your damn self 'cause of Sesshomaru. Shit if I knew you'd go all alien, I'd have called the Men in Black."

They arrived to their lockers, interchanging their textbooks for the next class period, and grabbing their lunch money.

"Are we still eating outside or do I need to start interviewing for a new lunch pal?" Bankotsu finished his chore before shimmying his shoulders through the straps. When Inuyasha doesn't reply, the blue eyed human swings his door shut to see why.

Inuyasha's engrossed in reading an unfolded letter written from, naturally, Sesshomaru. Bankotsu can't help but chuckle. "Dude, you are so done for." He secures his locker door and leaves, shouting a short, "Yo, come find me when you're back to normal!"

The hanyou doesn't hear him or the noise of the other students crowding the halls. He leans his back against the locker wall, gold eyes skating over each word addressed to him. With each finish sentence he succumbs more and more to the thought of finalizing his decision on where he stood with Sesshomaru.

 _Dear Inuyasha,_

 _Guess there's no sense in using choice words to disguise who I am. The cat's out of the bag, my secret revealed. How that came to be is of minor importance. I can't say I'm disappointed that you found me out. There's no reason for me to be careful. I can be what I've always wanted to be for you; your one and only loving, caring, affectionate guy._

 _As I proved this morning, I can change. Perhaps not all of me, but enough to convince you that all impossibilities aren't so imaginary. I'll admit there are some rough patches about myself I doubt I can ever get rid of. I'm not perfect. Even if I often declare myself to be, I'm not without my faults. I'm short-tempered, have difficulty being tender in public, and I'm probably going to be aloof about my emotions. You've witnessed that for yourself yesterday. I'm no good at it. It's so much easier to reveal my feelings on paper because anything that comes out of my mouth feels forced. The deliverance might sound lukewarm, but know my love for you isn't._

 _What I told you yesterday was true. I've yearned for you since we were children. My younger self was too naïve to recognize my infatuation, confusing the word with rough attention. I can't apologize enough for my decade of terror and if it comes to me having to drop to my knees to beg for your forgiveness, I'm not beyond doing it._

 _It wasn't until I made it home last night that I was able to erase the clouds of doubt that hovered in my mind about our future. I was elated Inuyasha. So much so I couldn't contain my laughter and shook with happiness. I wanted to scream it to the sky, telling everyone I knew, share my jovial with the world._

 _There lies a genuine chance for it to become a reality._

 _I know you told me that you would think on it. I respect that. No rush. No pressure. I've placed a heavy burden on you as far as the next step to take between us. Know that no matter what, I fully accept the consequences. My past actions may influence your decision. I'm man enough to acknowledge when I was wrong. Whether you chose to look past my mistakes is strictly up to you. Don't feel obligated to return my feelings out of a sense of necessity to spare hurting me. I'm a big boy. Rejection and acceptance are all a part of growing up right?_

 _Before I end this, I want to make a few things clear. Should you decide to recognize my love for you, you'll never regret it. I will treat you like the king you are, cherish your worth and never let you forget how much prosperity you bring into my life. We'll fight, we'll argue, there may be days neither of us ever wants to speak to the other again. But that will never be the end. Because we'll always drift back to one another and remember why we fell in love in the first place._

 _You'll help me fulfill every silly fantasy I've ever dreamed; the easygoing, simple one . . . and those where I drive you through the most intense passion you've ever heard of. I will worship your body, claim you as mine, hold you tight, and maintain your paroxysm until you beg me to stop._

 _You know what's crazy? Once, I had a dream of me returning to a two white house; one of those country style abodes with the flowers hanging off the porch, the swinging bench, and the wooden rails and a bunch of land with lots of grass. I went inside, dumped my duffle off and my feet took me back to a room enveloped in this intense golden light._

 _And there you were, an older, mature version of you welcoming me with open arms. (No lie baby, I swear you were even more gorgeous then you are now, if that's even possible. You went from hot to blazing baby boy, I mean fuck!) You grew your hair longer, you even got taller. You were wearing one of my basketball jerseys: for the San Antonio Spurs. (Keeping my fingers crossed for that goal.)_

 _You were standing next to a crib. That's where the blinding glow came. You held out your hand, captured mine in your grasp and pulled me forward. I kiss you, felt every bit of your sweetness in it, and you hugged me close. You look to me wearing the cutest smile and bring my hand to touch the crib._

 _I look inside and what I see inside is my ultimate utopia, the truest testament to my love for you._

 _I caught a glimpse of a vision that I rarely entertained, but they were there. A pair of chubby cheeked babies, just as thick in the arms and legs. One in a kitty cat onesie and the other wearing a bunny two-piece. I can't tell you whether they're boy or girl. It didn't matter to me. But they were ours. I know they were. The way they smiled at me, no one else in the universe wears it like you._

 _Inuyasha . . . as long as I live, I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I do you. You are my everything. I want you to be the beginning, middle and end of my life . . ._

 _I love you._

 _If you say yes, I vow to remind you every day for as long as we live._

 _Yours,_

 _Sesshomaru._

Inuyasha shut his eyes hard to stop the tears from falling, but they stupidly leaked through, hanging like dewdrops on his eyelashes. He chewed his bottom lip, holding his sob at bay and turns to face his open locker because of the the few students noticing his emotional state. He sniffed, rubbing his palm over his eyes and inhaling real slow and careful.

Whenever his vision cleared long enough to find the sentences that touched him most, his chest would tighten, his throat would plug and he'd back to square one in trying to control his dumb tears. Crying, shit. He couldn't believe he was so touched. He needs to get it together.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou choked back a squeak, but didn't turn around. He didn't need to feel how close Sesshomaru was to him. The heat coming off him sent Inuyasha's stomach into somersaults and cartwheels.

"Why aren't you at lunch?"

Speech failed him. Inuyasha didn't think he could handle speaking or formulating a single phrase in response. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the endless possibilities promised him; those heartfelt words penetrated him to his core. How exactly do you recover from that?

"Hey, Inuyasha, ya feelin' alright?"

Another thing Inuyasha couldn't deal with right now was a sympathizing Sesshomaru. Inuyasha felt his eyes stinging for another round of tears as he silently stared into the messy contents in his locker. No matter how hard he tried to fight them, the tears flowed freely. He lowered his head, shoulders buckling, eyes squeezed tight. He didn't know what to say to Sesshomaru.

And by now, Sesshomaru could smell his tears. If he hadn't already picked up the scent, it was definitely permeating the air now. He ran a shaky hand through his banes, biting down on his bottom lip.

Strong hands balanced on his shoulders. He jumped as gentle strength was applied to turn him around. Inuyasha kept his head bowed. Long fingers cradled his chin and tilts his head up. Inuyasha helplessly gazes those powerfully bronze gold eyes, soft and concerned. And angry? Why?

"You either tell me who put these tears in your eyes or I'm gonna start knockin' heads until the stupid ass confesses."

He thinks that. . . Yeah, of course he does. Inuyasha wipes at his eyes, opens his mouth, and still nothing comes out. All he can muster is a slight head shake. There was a long pause before a dry sigh breezes between Inuyasha's ears and two long arms glide up and wrap around the hanyou's torso, pulling him into Sesshomaru's chest. Inuyasha buried his face deep into the warmth, absorbing as much Sesshomaru's fresh body wash as he could.

An airy chuckle. "Didja find my letter?" he rumbles. Inuyasha nods and there's more soft laughter. "You mean to tell me you cryin' is my fault?" Again Inuyasha confirms with a nod. Sesshomaru's long digits stroked gently through Inuyasha's hair, combing sweeps from crown to the middle of his back. "I made you cry. That's really somethin'. I would kick my own ass, but I doubt my foot's gonna reach that far."

That brings a watery smile to the hanyou's face. "Shut up, stupid." He drags in a shuddering breath, tears welling up in his eyes again. ". . . I'm s-so used to you bein' a jerk. . . How long have you been this sweet?"

"I'm not like this with just any ole' body," Sesshomaru murmurs, brushing a kiss against Inuyasha's forehead. "You bring this sissy shit outta me."

"We're probably scarin' people, huggin' like this."

Inuyasha feels the curve of Sesshomaru's smile against his face. "Probably."

"I can't believe we're doin' this."

"Me either. I didn't think I'd get a hug or kiss this early. That was gonna be next year's goal. Hell, I'm ahead schedule now."

The embrace loosens, making Inuyasha gaze up. Thin white eyebrows hung low over gold eyes, warmed like honey. Inuyasha's arms rose of their own accord, draping lazily around Sesshomaru's neck, pulling him closer and tapping their foreheads together. The moment's sweetened when Sesshomaru rubs his nose against Inuyasha's and the hanyou furthers the intimacy by gently touching their lips together.

Sesshomaru gasps, and Inuyasha curls his tongue into Sesshomaru's mouth with a neat little flick, in and out.

"Yum," Sesshomaru backs away, eyes half-lidded, licking his lips as if Inuyasha left a little of his taste behind. "Ya sure you never kissed anybody before?"

"Nope, you're my first."

"Good," Sesshomaru dips his head, "less folks to be jealous of," and expertly lures Inuyasha in for a second burning kiss. It's more enjoyable then the first, much more. Inuyasha's fingertips tickle the nape of Sesshomaru's neck, teasingly kneading the finer bits of hair not as long as the rest.

Euphoria must feel like this. If this was a dream, Sesshomaru will fight to stay asleep. All he wanted to do was savor this for as long as it lasts, drinking in Inuyasha's gorgeous flushed face, kissing his lips until he they were too numb to tell the difference between them. He never, ever wants to let the hanyou go and he definitely didn't want to stop kissing him. Who knew Inuyasha could taste so good?

He kept pressing kisses to Inuyasha's mouth, just firm, quick lip locks and drawing away to watch the bliss on Inuyasha's face before satisfying his hunger again, relishing every sound, his scent, every breath to make sure this is indeed reality.

"Oh baby boy. . . I . . . love . . . you. . . so much," Sesshomaru mumbled in between kisses, pulling Inuyasha's body closer.

"Mm. . . Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha tried before their lips connected again and again.

"Mmm?"

A kiss. Then another. Inuyasha could barely catch his breath. "You . . . don't think . . . we oughta . . . stop?"

"Hell . . . no. . ."

"People . . . are . . . startin' to . . . stare."

"So? . . . Let 'em."

Inuyasha ducked his head to let the next few catch his forehead. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru wait," Inuyasha placed his hand on the demon's lips when he discovered where his lips landed. "I never gave you my answer."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked in a daze, steadying his breathing. "Answer to what?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't go stupid on me, dude. I mean about being your boyfriend."

"You didn't . . . wait what?"

"Really?"

"I mean," Sesshomaru shrugged. "You kissed me. Shit, I thought it was a given."

Well, oh. Inuyasha hadn't considered that. His fingers drum over the back of Sesshomaru's neck in thought. "I guess it was." He shrugs too. "So what happens now?"

Sesshomaru pops his lips together, glances over his shoulders and cocks his eyebrow at the less then conspicuous audience they gathered. "Firstly, we go somewhere more private. I think we missed half of lunch period." He suddenly grins mischievously. "Wanna go to the school roof?"

Inuyasha's blush covers his whole face. "And do what?"

Sesshomaru's smirk couldn't be more lecherous.

Inuyasha dulls his eyes. "Hell no. My virginity's off limits."

Sesshomaru's eyes grow comically wide. "You're a virgin?"

"I'm only sixteen."

Sesshomaru closes his eyes and tilts his head heaven bound. "Thank you, God. I swear I won't let this gift go to waste. I vow on our honeymoon to dig my sausage all up in his bread."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bops him on the nose. "Don't get any ideas. That's the last thing on my mind."

"Oh yeah?" Sesshomaru grins sneakily and wiggles his hips forward. "Lil' man downstairs says differently."

"Well, yeah, if you rub against him like that he's gonna go for gold, dumbass." Inuyasha blinks impossibly wide, glances between them, looks at Sesshomaru, back down, then looks up frowning. "Uh, is that—"

"All eleven by three inches of me, yeah. So, don't move. My Johnson's locked and loaded. Any sudden moves and someone's gonna lose an eye."

Inuyasha shakes his head in affection. "You're an idiot." He cups Sesshomaru's cheeks and plants a kiss on his nose before rubbing his against it. "My big, insane idiot."

Sesshomaru smiles as well. "Love you too, baby boy."

* * *

 **Epilogue: 10 Years Later**

"So, ya know, I was wonderin'. . ."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, if you ain't doin' anything later. . ."

Bankotsu paused in the middle of installing the ceiling fan in the nursery and looked down at Koga's scrunched up face down below. He smiled encouragingly at the wolf demon to continue with his inquiry, but little did he know, that smile's become Koga's kryptonite. All of these years of constantly teasing and keeping a lethargic demeanor so Koga's really feelings aren't revealed around the human, has done little to cure his inability to form a straight sentence.

Anything relating to asking him out always ends up buried under a pile of shame and embarrassment. They were older now, a lot more mature since their high school years. Sesshomaru was recruited their second year of college into the Spurs. Koga soon followed after, being sent to the Cleveland Cavalier's. They have be rivals on the court, but Sesshomaru and Koga never lost touch. Their friendship remained as strong as ever. Thankfully, so had Inuyasha and Bankotsu's.

Which meant, anytime Koga went to visit his friends, Bankotsu was right there to join in the gathering. And every time Koga saw him, a little more of him fell deeper and deeper into that rapturous damnation known as everlasting love. He thought himself incapable of ever feeling so strongly for anyone. Hearing Sesshomaru babble about it all the time was sweet and it seemed like something only meant for his best friend to enjoy. Sesshomaru had discovered a diamond in the rough when it came to Inuyasha. Gems like those were hard to find.

During the earlier part of Koga's career, he went through his share of men and women, but the end results were always the same; empty, pointless affairs that never amounted to anything. He felt nothing for them. They provided that momentary relief to his libido, but otherwise, they served no further purpose.

But around Bankotsu, he just, it was hard to describe. He felt lighter, his days brighter. Bankotsu maintained his laid back, silly, down-to-earth personality all the way up to his current days. Looking at him now, high above Koga's height, he glowed. The halo of sunshine haloing around him was as dazzling as his smile.

He'd grown taller, scarcely missing the full six feet by a couple of inches. He's packed on weight in all the right places, muscles compact in his lithe arms and legs after spending their college days running track and field. The long, whipping plait he held dear in high school was trimmed to the center of his back, but his banes were still impossible to bane. His forehead bears a four-point purple star he received after pledging with a frat nicknamed the Band of Seven. It'd been one of his happiest moments, being accepted into one of the most prestigious fraternities in the nation and earning the respect that came with a human joining a demon dominated group.

Koga sometimes wished he possessed Sesshomaru's tenacity. If he could borrow an ounce of his best friend's determination, he probably would've asked Bankotsu out and they'd be on their way to exchanging webbing nuptials. It's so damn stupid how immature this is, sporting an unhealthy crush. He was a grown ass man for goodness sakes!

"Koga, help me down."

The wolf demon snaps out of his reverie to help Bankotsu climb down the ladder, being sure to keep his gaze avert from staring too openly at his perky ass. Once leveled with the floor, Bankotsu stretched his arms overhead, leaning in a steep right, then left, unfairly revealing a slither of delectably tanned abs.

"Now, what were ya gonna ask me?"

Koga blinks, slanted blue eyes looking awkwardly at the deeper blue set belonging to Bankotsu. He stubbornly cuts his gaze to the side and huffs. "Just wanted to uh, ya know, see if you . . . wanted to chill later." He shoves his hands in his jean pockets, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"That's cool. When you wanna meet up?"

"Nah, I could pick you up." Koga's blush fanned across his cheeks. "If you're fine with that, I mean."

A similar blush spreads on Bankotsu's cheeks. "S-sure, yeah, that's alright with me."

"Awesome."

"Great."

Awkward silence levitates between them. Then they both speak at once.

"Wanna see a movie?"

"What time?"

They stare at each before dissolving into comfortable chuckles. Bankotsu rubs up and down his arm, smiling timidly at the floor, while Koga scratched the back of his neck, staring at the wall.

"So," Koga starts. "Movie?"

"Seven o'clock, gotcha," Bankotsu finishes. "Dinner later?"

Koga's grin turns sharp. "Olive Garden good?"

"Yep, I love the salad and—"

"Stuffed-Chicken Marasala, no mushrooms, extra breadsticks." Koga almost, _almost_ slapped a hand over his mouth for letting out just how in tune he was to Bankotsu's eating habits. How weird did he sound just now?

The human studied him curiously. Then he brings his fist up to rest under his chin, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Chicken Scampi, extra sauce, no onions, light peppers."

Koga gawked. "H-How didja—"

Bankotsu burst out laughing at his expression. "It's what friends do, dude. All these years and you think I didn't pick up on some things?" He winks. "I gotta have my ammo."

 _Dear God, that's husband material_. Koga really did give himself a slap to the face this time before composing himself. "Whatever, just be ready to go tonight. Don't take too long gettin' ready either. That's why we were late leavin' for Orlando last time."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes before heading back up the ladder. "Yeah, yeah Daddy."

Koga stopped, thought better of it, then continued on his way out the door. Sexy smartass.

. . . Outside the window to the nursery, Inuyasha calmly rocked in his chair, gently cradling a hand over his daughter's head to steady her body against his shoulder. Having heard the exchange between his friends, he smiles. "About time you idiots."

* * *

Inuyasha stared down into the bassinet holding his daughter's form while caressing her cheek. "I love you, baby girl," he whispers, tracing the tip of his finger over her features. She wasn't going to wake anytime soon. Such a sweet baby, his little Olvia, able to sleep through the nights with minimal demands.

His hand drifted to pinch at the tendrils of silvery downy hair adoring her head. He has to snort at the idea of combing it every morning because holy shit who knew a baby could be born with so much hair? That definitely explained the heartburn. Though, it was worth it. She's become his sole reason to wake up every day, getting up early to prepare for himself and then spending time to get her ready for whatever activities awaited them. He lived for it. He lived for her as much as he did for Sesshomaru.

Speaking of whom. . .

Inuyasha's right ear swiveled in the direction of the doorway and he smiles when two long arms encircle his waist and pulls him back.

"Watchin' her sleep again?"

"I'm just nervous 'bout leavin' her alone." Inuyasha's fingers gripped the edge of the bassinet. "I read on the internet—"

Sesshomaru stuffed his face into Inuyasha's shoulder to stifle his laugh. "Baby boy," he whined. "Ya ain't doin' yourself any favors readin' that shit."

Inuyasha glared. "Don't cuss 'round her. She's impressible at this age."

"She ain't thinkin' about us unless we're givin' her a bottle. Outside of that, we're irrelevant," chuckles Sesshomaru, gazing inside at his daughter as well, wearing a very narcissistic leer. "We make some pretty ass babies. I knew we would, but hot damn. . ." He suddenly frowns. "I'm gonna need a shotgun."

"You and me both," Inuyasha declared. Then he remembers. "Guess what happened today?"

"Mm?" A kiss is brushed on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Your boy finally manned up."

The smooches paused long enough for the news to sink in. "Koga asked Bank out?"

"Yep, 'bout time huh?"

Sesshomaru laughed quietly. "Damn. My man. Took his ass long enough."

"Sesshomaru," came Inuyasha's warning growl.

"Fine, fine." His hands spread over the little pouch left behind from their daughter. "By the way, I was wonderin'. . ."

"Ah man, here we go."

"No, I'm serious. Remember when you found out I was the guy raidin' your locker?"

"Dude, you're reminiscing _that_ far back?"

"How _did_ you find out it was me?"

Inuyasha tapped his chin. "I can't remember if it was me or Bankotsu's idea, but we said we'd hang around my locker to see who was sneakin' in the letters. Oh man, you should've seen our faces. Bankotsu looked like he swallowed poison and me, I freaked out so bad."

"Aww."

"Shut up." Inuyasha turned in the circle of Sesshomaru's arms and kissed his jaw. "Had it been anyone else, we'd been cool with it, but you?" he chuckles. "What a strange turn of events that was."

"And? Do you regret finding out?"

"Not at all," Inuyasha answers without missing a beat. "I don't regret a thing."

"Well I do."

Inuyasha cocks an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru poked his cheek. "I regret not sayin' somethin' sooner." And he proceeds to lay his forehead over Inuyasha's, and nuzzles their noses. "I love you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, reeling inside. "You're so sappy . . . but I love your dumbass too."

Neither would ever get tired of hearing the other saying it. This was better than any dream they could have conjured for how their lives would be. It was perfect. The best life they could have ever hoped for.

* * *

 **^_^ The End ^_^**

* * *

 **TBC: Thanks to everyone who's read it up to this point and enjoyed it. This marks the end of Strange Turn of Events . . . although, I'm debating on whether I should make a one-shot of Koga and Bankotsu. Not quite sure on that idea yet since it's up the wind lol. Anyway, I better go work on some updates for my other stories.**


End file.
